Learning to Live
by SweetCaroline91
Summary: Edward was too late to save Bella from James. The guilt and pain were slowly eating him inside; it was time to end things. After escaping his family and on his way to Volterra he runs into an annoying stranger. What he least expected was to find hope. HxE
1. A Light Dies

Sorry for the long note, I'll keep them short after this.

This is my first time writing Twilight, and first time doing a Crossover of Harry Potter. Last time I published something I have a bad experience with people taking my story and putting it in other places and under their own name. When I confronted them, they have the balls to deny the accusation. I took everything out of my old accounts and swore never to publish in the internet again.

So, _please_, _please_, **_PLEASE_**, if someone wants to put the story in other site ask me and I'll do it gladly myself, or if I can't I'll give you permission as long as you give me credit for the writing and put a link to my story here. (Same goes if someone is crazy enough to want to translate my work…. Lol, back from those clouds upstairs you ego)

A couple of other things:

**Disclaimer**: Obviously I am not either Rowling or Meyer, and nothing you recognize from their amazing works is mine. Nor do I get money. I just took her characters out for a walk.

**Pairings:** All cannon except Harry/Edward

**Warnings:** This will be **_SLASH! So is boy/boy_** So if you have a problem, go away and never look back. I can appreciate criticism and welcome it, but not narrow minded accusations. It's in the category it is for a reason.

Also, my native language is Spanish, not English. The first few chapters are going to be a little dark. Edwards is going to be in a bad place for a while, and I don't wanna talk about Harry yet.

Last, a huge thank you to my amazing beta, **Stephvamp25** who has stuck by my side and has yet to run away screaming.

"Dialogue"

_Thoughts_

_ "Thoughts that Edward hears"_

**_Parseltongue_**

So here goes nothing…

**Chapter 1**

**A light dies**

Things will never be the same. His life or his existence, whatever he was, was split between before, during, and after her. Before when he was a shadow, existing but never living. Surviving but never more than that, hunting out of need, hating himself for what he was, cursing his very existence.

The during, or the awakening. For the first time he felt emotions, he saw colors, and was so close to being alive. He felt hope burn in him like the venom once did, moving inside of him and healing. And he felt love. He loved every breath she took, every clumsy step she made. He loved her humanity, beautiful and pure; his love for her was so intense he could almost forget the intoxicating scent that called for him.

He should have known then, when he start being happy. He should have known that it was too good to be true. That there was no way fate was going to leave him alone. But he let his guard down, and fate took her chance. She directed James and his coven to them. And the chase began.

Keeping her alive, saving her life, and more importantly her soul. He thought he could trust Alice and Jasper to keep her safe. He never considered the possibility that James would outplay them. That Bella would willingly walk into a trap.

What a fool he was.

By the time he arrived at the studio it was too late, Bella was laying there the life leaving her eyes faster than the blood leaving her body. He blanked out; his next memory is Emmett separating him off of a bloody uniform mass, off of James.

He kept struggling with Emmett, too far gone to realize anything but the fact that he needed to destroy, kill, eliminate the bastard, or what was left of him. Esme, sweet Esme looked beyond livid, the pain of losing her human child clouding her. He knew that she knew in that moment the pain that would haunt him. That he would never forgive himself. What he would do to himself out of grief.

His mother took the dismembering in her own hands, her loving hands. That image snapped him out of his daze. Jasper was starting a fire, Alice and Rosalie where taking care of Victoria. When did they all arrive? Was Victoria here when he arrived?

"Son" Carlisle gave a nod to Emmett, who looked at him worriedly before letting him go.

"Is…" his throat felt constricted, he let out a choked sob "is Bella…" he couldn't finish. Carlisle hugged him, and even if he didn't have his power, he could read his actions perfectly. "I am so sorry."

**_Wednesday, 16 of March, 2005_**

The after started when he lost his Bella, his light, the love of his life.

He was numb, he just stood there in Carlisle's arms, not returning the hug or rejecting it. Esme's and Alice's sobs could be heard in the background, along with the sound of a fire. Everything seemed so distant, almost surreal.

Jasper took control of things. Always the first to react, he started moving around the studio, giving orders to Rosalie and Emmett, they both looked sober unsure how to act and relieved to be given something to do. He was covering their tracks, staging everything to make it look like an accident.

While Edward stayed there, frozen, a statue in a moment of pure desolation. Finally he pushed Carlisle aside and moved towards Bella. Everybody froze; he kneeled next to her and gathered her in his arms.

Her body was still warm, but he could feel it growing colder under his touch. Her lips were blue; he closed his eyes, begging for this to be a nightmare, even if he couldn't dream. He remembered someone taking the body away from him; he didn't fight it. A pair of arms lifted him; he didn't open his eyes. He remembered nothing after that.

**_20 of March, 2005- Sunday_**

He could not forgive his family. If he had known what they would do, he would have never allowed them to take away the body of Bella. He had been in shock, not even processing his own thoughts, much less theirs. It was raining very lightly, but he could not be bothered.

The funeral was a silent affair. Nobody dared to approach him, when Esme tried to hug him he looked at her with such anger, almost bordering on hate, that she left him alone without a word. He didn't felt guilty.

He looked once around him; Renée cried clinging to Phil, while he hugged her whispering comforting words that fell on deaf ears. Charlie looked defeated, crying his own silent tears. It was more heartbreaking that Renée's. Jessica, Mike, Angela, and everyone from school stood at a respectful distance.

Almost the entire town was there, and even members from the reservation were present. The two mutts were looking at him, but there was no real hostility they looked at him with pity. His own family was behind him, standing by him. He didn't feel Jasper's attempts to offer comfort or care about any of them at the moment. The ceremony reached the point he had been dreading. Renée stood bravely, her tears didn't stop, and she started shaking. Charlie stood a second later and offered his arm to her. She took it and they both walked towards the urn that contained Bella's ashes. They were going to spread them between Forks and Arizona.

She would have liked that.

Ashes, he couldn't even bring a body back to her parents. He felt anger again. Alice already showed him her vision; it was the only way. Should they have not burned the body, a bunch of kids from the reservation would change and the pack would have declared war. Charlie would have gotten suspicious after reading the coroner's report, and after a conversation with Billy he would have found out the truth, their family would have been in danger and eventually the Volturi would have gotten involved.

Rationally, he could understand, but he still couldn't forgive them.

When they arrived home, Alice tried to speak to him, he could read it in her mind; he didn't need to hear it. He went to his room; it was completely dark. He curled up on the couch and closed his eyes, hoping for something he knew would never be given to him. Death.

**_14 of April 2005- Thursday_**

In a pathetic attempt of easing his pain, Carlisle decided to move to Alaska. Hoping that being away of Forks and being with the rest of the "family" would help somehow. He refused to move from the position he had taken since the day of the funeral. Emmett had to lift him and put him into the car. He curled up against the door, making himself as small as possible. He didn't want to open his eyes.

If they would just let him go to Volterra or stop force feeding him…. Alice gave him a sharp look. They never left him alone; he just needed to wait until they did. Alice growled. He didn't care.

**_May 2005_**

He swallowed only by reflex. He had been pushing his body to the limits, not taking the blood they brought for him, refusing it until the point his body in self-preservation acted by instinct.

Then when his mind returned, it would all start again.

**_June 2005_**

Carlisle realized that he was getting better at resisting the blood. Slowly the amount of time it took his mind to regain control of his body was decreasing. The amount of blood his body was receiving was less and less. He could feel himself fading somehow.

His skin was even paler, the shadow under his eyes darker. But more impressive, he was becoming more vulnerable. His skin stopped sparkling in the sun; the light actually hurt him now. It didn't turn him into ashes like in the movies or traditional folklore, but it was like receiving third degree burns. It hurt. It reminded him he was alive.

Somehow he was becoming thinner. First anorexic vampire, he thought with sarcasm. Just fucking great.

**_July 2005_**

He lost his faith next, or what was left of it. He realized this when Carlisle started giving him human blood. It was much harder to control his body with this new diet; he lost as many battles as he won. He stopped fading away, but it was far from enough. He could feel chemical substance in the blood.

It was from a blood bank, or a hospital. The thought didn't make him feel better or worse. The fact that he couldn't care if his family started killing to keep him alive was revealing.

There was no God out there looking out for everyone. Why would he put someone so innocent and pure like Bella on his path? How could he have allowed a disgusting creature like him room on earth?

If there was a God, a heaven and hell….

He wanted to get to hell soon, because there was no way he would share a realm with the being that allowed things like this to happen. He didn't have a soul to be judged either way, so if only his family would let him go. He could feel Emmett staring unmoving at him.

He felt cold, that was new.

**_August 2005_**

His family was starting to get desperate. For the past few months they have tried everything to make him react. Carlisle tried to reason with him, Esme begged him, Rosalie screamed at him, Emmett joked with him, Alice made hollow promises of a better future, and Jasper tried for hours to find a spark of an emotion to influence. He was too far gone inside himself.

**_06 of September 2005 (Present)_**

He started losing his gift. He didn't realize it until Alice entered the room desperately, surprising Rosalie, and forced his eyes open, the vague light of the candles hurt him, but Alice forced him to keep his eyes connected with hers. He only grasped "your… gif… fadi… Edwar… plea…"

His eyes showed no emotion, but Alice could see it, it was almost gone. She tried to find a solution, an alternative, she saw blank. She let go of Edward with a cry, and his eyes closed.

"What now?" growled Rosalie, but Alice could see the concern, the dread filling her sister.

"He is losing his gift…" the sentence was barely understandable between her sobs. "God Rose, we have to do something! His future is getting more and more blurry. Sometimes I only see blank."

"He is going to die if we don't do something soon isn't he?" the question was more of a statement, and barely a whisper. Alice nodded.

"We need to get the others and fast" Alice stated. Jasper had taken off to visit Peter and Charlotte, the emotions going on in the house where driving him crazy. Carlisle convinced Esme to go out for the night; their mother had been inconsolable, spending most of her time with Edward, trying to get to him. Emmett was hunting with Eleazar, Irina and Laurent.

"We could ask Carmen to look out for him" the blonde suggested

"Out with Kate, getting more blood for…" she sighed and motioned to Edward

"Only Tanya then…" they both looked at each other unsure what to do.

"I resent that tone!" exclaimed Tanya as she walked into the room with her arms crossed. "I am more than capable of taking care of Edward. It's not that hard. You sit down and… well that's basically it."

"Our problem is you trying to take advantage of the situation!" Rosalie responded acidly.

"I… I could never do that to Edward!" at the look of distrust of Rosalie she added. "Never in the state he is in at least," Rosalie stared at her, still suspicious.

"I am taking your word, but I swear, if something happens to him…" Rosalie left the threat unfinished as she exited he room.

"Just… take care of him" whispered Alice following after her sister.

"Edward…" Tanya asked once she was sure the sisters were far away enough not to stop her. "I am going to help you" Edward stayed still and slowly, he raised his head to look straight at her. It was the most Edward had done since he arrived. She took a deep breath and continued. "I can't keep looking at what you are doing to yourself, and let's be honest, there's nothing they can do to help you now."

"Why?" the question startled her and his voice was unexpected, even to himself. It was rough and sounded painful. For a minute she just absorbed the shock, until she saw the doubt in his eyes. He doesn't want to get his hopes up she realizes.

"Because I care for you enough to wish you a quick and painless death, not this… this torture" he nodded slowly. "We need to hurry, Alice won't see me as long as I keep making pointless decisions in my mind… I am thinking whom I wanna fuck more, Brad Pitt or George Clooney" he surprised her again when he emotionlessly asks.

"Who's winning?"

"A threesome baby, always a threesome"

**_Somewhere in England_**

"For love of the Order!" cursed one of his men. He was starting to get pissed. He was an unspeakable, and a very, very rarely used one at that. Last sort of decent job was a good twenty years ago. And apparently since last time he was on a mission, standards have been dropped.

"What Abbott?" he asked dangerously and barely above a hiss, most of them felt intimidated when hearing the tone if his voice.

"I just hit my bloody foot against a rock" for good measure he added "and the bloody is not me cursing" but this auror was either too stupid to realize who he was messing with or he wanted to lose the damn foot.

"I know your bloody foot is bleeding, you have kindly remind us every five minutes, but I will give you an advice auror, either stop acting like a novice or get a transfer to paper work" the rest of the squadron laughed quietly at Abbott, when he looked about to retort he added "The mission may have already been completed, no thanks to you, but that does not give you the green light to laze around, keep it up and I'll curse you myself" that sobered Abbott up, or maybe the humiliation to be reminded how he got the injury in the first place.

They set up camp and started putting guards, muggle repellant spells and notice-me-not charms.

He could hear another of his men, a woman to be more precise, whispering to another "What does green light mean?" the other just smirked at her and answered "muggle expression doll, don't worry" bloody purebloods, he had to give it to the girl, she was good, fast reflexes and a nice body, but was probably a Malfoy-wanna-be. Damn how he misses that bastard. He gave a more careful look at her features, maybe…

"Do not call me doll again you bloody fool or I'll stick your wand so far up your ass you'll be chocking with it" definitely…

"Hey princess" he called out; she looked at him and sneered "Any chance you are related to the Malfoys?"

"I am a Malfoy…" she claimed arrogantly, he cut her off before she started getting turned on by her family tree.

"Don't really care, have enough of your people to last me several life times" she looked at him obviously unused at his reaction, by this point the tent having been armed and everyone was already inside. "The bastards gave us the first shift…"

"No respect for a lady whatsoever, in my family…" she started her obviously favorite topic in the whole wide world.

"Look Malfoy, I don't care about your family achievements, or downfall and miseries, or history, hell I probably care more about your bloody house elves than about your bloodline, means shit at the end of the day"

"I am proud of my heritage! Even if my family is not going to receive the tittles, we are still Malfoys. There's nothing wrong with that!" she argued fiercely, he looked at her patronizingly.

"Really, ok, you wanna talk let's talk." He smirked "Just a few ground rules, don't wanna hear about your family tree and do please don't start telling me which members of your family used to let Potter fuck them, gets on my nerves how you people brag about it" he smirked when her face turned completely red.

"I… I… I have no idea what foolish rumors have you been hearing…" he laughed at her, she turned bright red again.

"Oh, I am sorry; I didn't realize it was a family secret. But believe me. I have a very reliable source" he smirked and leaned back against the trunk of a tree, she sat in a transfigured chair.

"You are bluffing, what would you know about it?" she looked more secure with the logic of her statement.

"Well, the tone in which you just said that practically screams 'you totally nailed it'. And of course there's Harry Potter himself" she looked at him sharply

"Don't be ridiculous, Harry Potter died a long time ago." He smirked, and she looked offended "The rumor that he is alive it's just a stupid legend. Now his story is just a bedtime story that they tell their kids to teach them the difference between good and bad. I mean, don't get me wrong, I am as much fan as the next person, who wouldn't be? Some of the stuff he did was amazing and as I say everyone grows listening to his story, but just because they never found a body…" he interrupted her

"There wasn't a body to find, and I bet you that son of a bitch is alive and kicking in a corner of the world enjoying the peace he bloody well earned."

"Yeah right, because normal people live for… what? 4 centuries?"

"Actually, he would be around 507 years old, give or take a few months" she rolled her eyes "but you have to agree, Potter never did normal"

"You really are obsessed. Let me guess you wanted to be just like him" she said with a mocking tone.

"When I was little I wanted to be anybody but Harry Potter" he smiled nostalgically. "Anyway, how come a Malfoy ended up working as an auror?"

"I am not an auror, I am Master Apprentice in Dark Arts level 4, came as the specialist of the mission and when this is over I can finally write my dissertation and get my Mastery. The curses back there were nasty" she smiled lovingly "So beautifully created, such a bad intent, so purely dark. It's a shame I didn't get the time to study them more carefully. It would have been a great starting point."

"Go figures a Malfoy would drool for a nasty curse" he shook his head; she was silent for a second.

"I have to say, regarding Potter, that I am thankful for some of the stuff he did. And the fact that after all the shit he had to fight, he understood. He understood that Dark magic is not evil. He was determined enough to make everyone see it, and to make it legal" she looked desperate for a second "just the idea of having to suppress my nature, I think I would have either killed myself or obsessed so much that I would have lost my mind" he hummed in agreement. "For that, and not for the battles, I would always remember his name" they were silent for a little while before the unspeakable spoke

"The oldest brother of my best friend was a curse breaker in Egypt; he could go on and on about a dusty piece of wall like if it was holding the treasures of the universe. You sort of remind me of him."

"Don't insult them! They do hold amazing secrets! I want to go there as soon as I graduate. I already secured a job with Gringotts. If I stay long enough and sing a confidentiality blood contract I could gain access to the works of some of the greatest minds!" she started going on and on about this corner in the tomb of Someone-something king of the tribe blabla, that could take all the water from your body just by touching it. "Just to think I could go and read the original manuscript of Jonathan Sawyer, or Richard Payne, or Evelyn Woods, or even William Weasley!" he smiled sadly at the memory, but she kept talking, losing herself in a world far far away.

"You know for a Malfoy you are not too bad, what's your mother's maiden name?"

"Lovegood" and without missing a bit she kept saying "direct descendant from…"

"Luna Lovegood" she looked startled, but nodded.

"No one ever found out why her last name was passed to her children instead of their father's" she turned her gaze to the fire. The voice of her companion startled her.

"She was a great woman, and she married in difficult times. Just in the middle of the Second Blood War. The wedding was two years before The Battle of the Red Fields. She was in the inner circle of the opposition, just like her husband. Important positions, close to THE Harry Potter, members of the Order of the Phoenix. They were both targets, like anyone else that has access to information, you know the story. Almost everyone that had a role that mattered was in the Dark Lord's hit list. Basically all the ones that have a gold card in the chocolate frogs Special War Edition, first three names Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and…"

"Harry Potter, the golden trio, their cards are the most valuables. The decoration in the cards is so Gryffindor that it actually stinks like them. A bitch to find them all… Granger and Weasley even more than Potter; I have the whole war set."

"Yes, the golden trio. Of course the rest of the inner circle, the original founder of the order, Albus Dumbledore, Neville and Ginny Longbottom née Weasley, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, and Arthur Weasley, Sirius Black while he was alive, Remus Lupin and his wife Tonks, Mad Eye Moody, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape and, obviously, Draco Malfoy" he sent a knowing smirk at her. "Potter's lover" she ignored the taunt.

"Who did Lovegood marry? I was never able to find the records"

"Hmmm, anyway, the story goes like this: she walked into the middle of an order meeting and sat in the lap of Charlie Weasley and told him 'The jigglypuffins sent me a dream of our kids, and they are gorgeous. We are going to have a winter wedding so the snargles can bless our union' the poor fellow looked around like the Dark Lord himself was hanging off his throat. Best part is that after everyone gets over the shock, his mother breaks into tears saying 'My boy has found someone! Finally a girl who isn't scared of dragons!' By that time everyone was laughing so hard that the meeting was forgotten, and everyone started congratulating the couple."

"Did he just accept it like that?" she looked avidly at him, drinking the story. He saw no doubt in her eyes.

"That's an understatement, you see, he had been attracted to her for a while, but Charlie Weasley was afraid of commitment. His life was dragons, not many girls are willing to compete with that kind of thing, and the idea of falling for a girl that would make him choose terrified him. But Luna didn't care about dragons, she decided Charlie was the guy for her and went for it" they fell into silence and stared at the fire for a while.

"You still haven't answered why he gave up his name…"

"When they were exchanging vows, she promised 'to love and cherish every dragon on earth like I love you' and he promised to 'follow every crazy quest by your side, to the very end of the world as long as they always come back home', two days later Luna's father was killed. All male Weasley's have always sucked at touchy sentimental moments, and Luna never let things face her. But it was her dad, it killed her. Charlie did the only thing he could possibly think off. He took her last name so her line wouldn't die with her. At that moment I knew that they would be fine. They had each other. Of course his mother wasn't happy until Charlie told her she was going to be a grandmother; she never talked about it again. No wonder you are crazy about pyramids, you got it in your blood" she was looking at him suspiciously.

"You just said 'at that moment I knew'… you know things that are not in books. I checked every paper in the Ministry, there was no act of marriage from Charlie Weasley and Luna Lovegood"

"Dark times… a marriage consisted in a small ceremony. You exchanged promises to each other and did the bond, but it wasn't until after the war ended and the Ministry was restored people started filling the paperwork to make things legal. By that time Luna and Charlie lived in Bulgaria. Check the papers over there; I'm sure you'll find something"

"How do you…"

"Would you look at the time? I gotta go. My job was taking you people until this point. Another unspeakable should be here soon. Lady Malfoy would you give me the pleasure of your name?" he separated from the tree and thrust his hand in front of her, she looked uncertain, before shaking it.

"Luna, Luna Malfoy" he gave a bow and kissed the back of her hand. She saw the effects of a glamour being lifted. When he looked up, she met a pair of green eyes, messy black hair, and her eyes immediately went for the scar.

"Harry Potter madam, at your service"

He stepped carefully, not wanting to upset the figure in bed. The room was in complete darkness, he let his gaze wander over the delicate body in the bed. He wasn't sure how long he stood there, just admiring her.

"Harry?" Her voice broke him out of his trance, she sounded tired and sleepy. "You know, it's kind of freaky when you do that" he felt guilty for taking needed rest from her.

"Just returned from the mission" he moved a chair and put it as closely as he dared to her. "I was afraid you would have left by now."

"Climb in bed you fool" she demanded while moving slightly to make room for him. "Tell me all about it, it has been a long time since you have told me new stories" he chuckled and took his shoes and jacket off. Soon they were both comfortable in the bed.

"Nothing too interesting, only thing worth mentioning was this girl I met. Turned out to be a descendant of Luna, and get this she is a Malfoy" she smirked and spoke in a fake hurt tone.

"Thinking about replacing me already?" she put a hand in her heart, and one in her forehead, and fake cried "you wound my weak heart, I thought you loved me!" he smiles at her, and maneuvers her body closer to him. She rested her head over his heart, and closed her eyes.

"You foolish woman. I could travel the whole world and never find someone like you" he tightened his grip. "You know you are the light of my life"

"You have such a way with words, for a Gryffindor anyways" she started tracing circles in his chest "I'm sure you told that to everyone"

"Well, not all of us mortals can compete with the intelligence of a Ravenclaw. And yes, I did tell them all that, and just like you are, they were all irreplaceable to me. At least the ones I revealed the truth to."

"You are such a whore" her eyes shined with sadness "I just wished I was able to give you someone from my own blood to take my place"

"Don't be silly girl, you have given me everything I needed" he started petting her hair. "It was an honor watching after you. I have to admit, when your father put you in my arms and named me your godfather I was scared"

"Really?" her tone was sarcastic and condescending "the great Harry Potter scared of a little baby?"

"In my defense, I was a very scary baby. I blasted a Dark Wizard in between dinner and bed time…"

"So you were afraid I was going to toast you?" she laughed "I thought your boggart transformed into a Dementor. Have you been lying to me all these years?"

"Except for that time you presented me to your first boyfriend, Nick" he spoke the name as if it was poisoned "and I told you I loved him, when in fact I wanted to break his legs. I haven't lied to you" he sighed, "I don't have a boggart anymore, or at least it isn't able to show what I fear" she heard the tone in his voice, and decided to let it go, a moment later she gasped.

"Nick? You hated Nick? We were 5! He was my first crush. We 'dated' for like a week" she laughed at him for a second, before adding. "I wish I remembered how I met him"

"I remember; you were playing in the sandbox and an older kid destroyed your castle. I was on my way to tell him off when he appeared out of nowhere and pushed him. On our way back you told me that he was the love of your life that you wanted to run away with him in a unicorn and live in a big castle. The next day you were playing together, and by the end of the day you two wild kids were a thing" she have a dramatic sigh

"If only we hadn't moved I would be a princess!" she giggled suddenly "I can't believe you were jealous of a 5 year old"

"What can I say? I am a very jealous man. Besides the little bastard was just bad news. Your dad laughed it off, but I knew at that moment you were going to be a heart breaker" her laugh filled the room again. "You have any idea how many guys I had to scare away? And you were always so mad at me afterwards" He poked her softly on her side "Young lady don't laugh at me or I'll have to ground you."

"Dad loved that between you and mom he could be the good cop without worries."

"Well, he didn't have it in him and someone needed to get the job done. He always reminded me of Arthur…"

"Ron's dad?" he frowned

"It sounds so awful when you say Ron" she looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "I still see you and can only think of the little baby you were. I guess that when I think of you and your relation to him and Hermione, I can only see you as if you were their own child."

"I am a direct descendant" she tensed "I am sorry, in a way they die with me"

"Don't be silly girl. They died a long time ago, and I will always have their memories. Besides, there are a lot of Weasley's out there that are also descendants in a way or another from them. And honestly, I don't care, blood means very little to me. I have always followed those that my instincts tell me would need me the most"

"How ironic, that they named the war as 'The Blood War'"

"They wanted to call it 'The Great War' but it just sounded wrong" she started coughing, he reach for the vial with potion that she always kept next to her bed. She was barely able to drink it.

"You know, this is going to sound awful, but I am glad that Richard died before me. Don't get me wrong, I miss him to death, he was the real love of my life. But I am going to die like I always pictured, like I always hoped for, just you and me. No husband, friends or family crying, no sad faces. Just you holding me, making me feel safe and calm like always and then…"

She yawned, the potion was working its way into her system "when I started to get scared" another yawn, she would fall sleep soon "you would stroke my hair, and reveal to me the secrets of death and I would feel ready, and just close my eyes and I would hear your voice as I slip away, telling me that…" another yawn, he was sure once she did, she would never wake up again.

"That death is just the next great adventure" she smiled softly and nodded, her head still resting in his chest "I am sorry to disappoint you my little girl, but that's the only secret of death I know. That is the only thing you need to know. You are going to be reunited with your parents, and good old Richard. You will finally meet Ron and Hermione, and they will tell you all my adventures again."

"I would like that; tell me more" she closed her eyes

"Sirius and Remus will also be there, and my parents. And all the wonderful people I have always told you about. My previous charges will be there, and you will know everything you need to know about everyone, because you already known them as well as I do"

"I'll say hi to them for you"

"You do that" they fell in silence; the only sound in the room was their breathing.

"Harry?"

"Yes, little girl?"

"Would you tell me your story again?"

"Always honey, always. From the very beginning?" she nodded; he took a big breath and started to tell her favorite bedtime story, for the last time. "Harry Potter was named the savior of the world a long, long time ago. He fought a very dark wizard, and even now wizards and witches are afraid of his very name. But the story of Harry Potter starts, not in the battle, but when he turned 11 and received his very first letter..."

As he spoke, telling her the story of the savior of the wizard world, she felt like she always felt when she heard the story.

Like a small girl, and even if Harry insisted on calling her that, she was far from it. At the age of 94 she still remembered the feeling of wonder that overwhelmed her when listening to the story. So she closed her eyes and let his voice drown the rest of the world. She started to slip away, and by the time Harry started his second year, she was long gone.

"Good night little girl" he held her tighter before kissing the top of her head. He spoke now to the empty room "Hermione, Ron, it's your turn now, so you take care of her now that she is on your side"

He stepped out of bed, put his shoes and jacket on; he knew that soon one of the mediwitches would come to check upon her. He couldn't risk being seen, even under glamour. One last long look and a kiss to her forehead and he was gone. While he walked the streets of muggle London, he realized that he had become so used to death that instead of the pain and sorrow that he normally felt, he just felt empty. The knowledge that the feeling would turn into acceptance made him feel sorry for himself.

- End Chapter 1 -

Twilight timeline and everything cannon till James arrival, HP major changes, but just read and find out as Edward does.

So review and let me know if it's worth continuing!

Xoxo

SweetCaroline91


	2. Encounter With a Stranger

Ok, wow, I feel a little overwhelmed. I mean, I was expecting like one, two person top to bother with the story and that's it. Thanks for the support.

All the twilight dates on the time line (up in my profile) are taken from Twilight Lexicon, I just take advantage of their fabulous work. The time line it's quite long, but I figured I might as well let people decide if they want to check it out.

Harry did **NOT EVER** sleep with his Goddaughter. He looked out for her and as the chapter say, carried her while she was a baby. He considered her almost his daughter.

"Dialogue"

**Thoughts** That Edward **DOESN'T** hear. Change this one, in the last chapter it was just _thoughts._

_ "Thoughts that Edward hears" _This is a really important distinction so keep it in mind!

So for the second time, here goes nothing…

**Chapter 2**

**Encounter w****ith a stranger**

**_12 of September 2005, Tuesday_**

He arrived at the pub expecting the worst. Trafalgar Square was a real nightmare tonight. He looked around, even thought it was pretty crowded, he spotted a couple at the corner of the bar putting on their coats, or more precisely, the woman trying to get the man into his coat. He was singing at the top of his lungs. He made a dash for it and stood next to them waiting for the booth to be cleared.

"Hey mate!" the man saluted. "We did it didn't we?" the woman looked at him mortified.

"Sorry, but not sure what you're talking about there" the man took a second to process the words before responding, very loudly too.

"You're kidding right? We bloody won!" the woman gave him an apologetic gaze before dragging the man outside. He took a seat, grateful for the bad illumination in the place, the bartender was at the other side of the bar, taking the order from another couple. It was fine with him; he wasn't really going to drink anything anyways. Finally the woman made her way over to him.

"Sorry 'bout that. Couples! They never agreed on anything, not even the dressing for a salad" while saying that she collected the glasses from the previous customers. She gave him a long look. "Sure you are old enough to be here darling?" he just took out his ID and showed it to her. "Well, my apologies, you never know and I just can't risk my license; place is mine. Should do something about the light, makes everybody look funny... Anyway, name's Cecile and I'll be serving you tonight"

"Happens all the time" he responded curtly.

"Well, you know what they say, if you look younger than 25, I have to ask. So, what can I get you today stranger?"

"Just a beer"

"A Stella fine for you?"

"Sure," she grabbed a glass and served it expertly.

"Have any idea what's happening out there?" the guy has been staring at the glass for a while, not even touching his drink. He asked without even looking up.

"England won the Ashes Cup, finally!" he looked up at her in confusion "Sorry, sorry, I just assume everyone follows cricket. We beat the Aussies for the first time since '87. Year of my marriage, I was 29 at the time. And now, 18 years later, they finally did it again. It's a big deal around here"

He nodded and returned to his drink, she understood it as a signal to leave. Some people needed to drink before talking. And some people just didn't want to talk at all. Either way, her job was to serve drinks not be a therapist. She spotted a teenager taking a seat in one of the tables. "Hey you kid! You better have an ID or someone with you" honestly, just because it was a day to celebrate gave no reason to underage teenagers to try and take advantage of her good mood…

He walked the streets of London, thankful that it was already dark. He has been running without destiny for a while. Losing the people following him wasn't easy. He had no idea where they came from, or what they wanted, but it couldn't be good news. The amount of people in the streets helped him a great deal. Who would have thought he would be saved by cricket. It had been a while since he visited Trafalgar Square, and the screaming crowd made it harder to find his way out, at least they wouldn't get to him with so many witnesses around.

He couldn't help but feel angry at his followers. From all 365 days of the year, they just had to pick tonight to stalk him. If he wasn't trying to lay low, he would have already taught them a lesson. If only they knew what he could do to them, they would be either running for dear life or kissing the ground he walked. He was aware that telling them also implied having to take care of them for revealing the secret, so he just kept moving.

It was around 10, but celebration apparently started early, the mass of far too many cheery people on the street was proof of that. He spotted an old looking establishment at the end of the block. He decided to head there while he figured out what to do. The door opened just as he was going to push it. He stepped aside to let a woman dragging out a man out of the place. He could clearly smell alcohol when they passed by him.

"Hey mate! We won!" the man started singing after that, the woman just shook her head and tried to get a cab. He ignored them and got inside, he spotted a table at the corner, not too far away from the bar. When he was finally taking a seat a voice called his attention.

"Hey you kid! You better have an ID or someone with you" said the bartender while she stepped from behind the bar and moved towards him. "Otherwise you'll have to leave" the woman looked at him expectantly. When the words processed into his brain he realized that he was in trouble, he had left any kind of identification back at the Denali's home, and Tanya was barely able to smuggle him out of the house, she couldn't have prepared ahead for any concrete details or Alice would have found out. They risked it enough with the little preparation they did.

**-Flashback-**

Tanya practically had to force him to drink 5 pints of blood. He refused at first until she told him she was not going to go with him. She was going to give him his freedom, but she wasn't going to take him to his execution. In the state he was in he wouldn't be able to make it to Volterra. He drank the blood without complains after that.

They got to the garage where his Volvo was parked; she gave him the keys at the same time another car pulled in front of them. It was Carmen and Kate, for a second he froze, his mind trying to figure out a way out of this. He was so close…

"Don't panic, we are all in" he looked at Tanya disbelievingly. Carmen and Kate were in front of him now. Carmen looked sad and guilty, she handed him a bag with a medical logo on it. He could smell the blood inside.

"This will keep you going" her voice was broken, and he could tell she was trying not to cry. Kate spoke next.

"Edward, our family does not approve what you are doing, but we are even more against what your family is doing to you. At the end of the day it's your decision" she was firm in her tone, but her eyes told a different story. "Eleazar, and Laurent took Emmett as far away as they could, Irina knows a hacker that is taking care of their phones. I managed to convince Carlisle and Esme to go to a show far away enough to make it difficult for Alice and Rosalie to reach them. Jasper's trip was just luck. Time is short anyways, so please, take the blood, and leave now" when he was about to refuse Carmen interrupted him.

"We are risking our friendship to your family, we are risking ourselves for you Edward. What they are doing is just as wrong as what we are helping you to do. The difference is that they love you more than we do, they can't let you go and they can't think clearly. We love you enough to realize this could end badly, not just for you. If the Volturi find out you are being kept against your will, they would take the chance to destroy your, our, family with open arms" her voice broke down for a moment before she regained her composure. "You need the blood, what you have taken is nowhere near enough, and this plan could easily fail because you are too weak to escape the country" he nodded, the weight of what he was about to do setting in.

"Thank you, all of you" he tensed when Carmen hugged him, every instinct telling him to jump away from the contact, she let him go when sensing his reaction. He purposely missed the hurt look on her face. He got inside his Volvo, but didn't start it. He stood still for a second before looking at them. "Can I have your phone?" Tanya looked surprised but handed it to him without questions. He dialed and the house phone started ringing. "Don't answer" he ordered to no one in particular. He waited for the voice mail and left a message for his family in the Denali's phone. "I know I have no right to ask you for more, but…"

"I'll make sure they listen to it" spoke Carmen while looking into her purse. He nodded and handed the phone back to Tanya. "Here, you may also need this" she gave him her debit card. "The pin is 1780, take as much as you can before your family gets here and use it to track you down" he took it without a word and started the car.

**-End of Flash Back-**

"I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience, but I left my passport at my hotel. You see, I got separated from my family and we agreed to meet up here in case that happened" he hoped she believed him; he wasn't looking forward to being outside with the crowd. His control was fragile enough as it was. He couldn't risk being surrounded by people.

"How old are you?" _Says more than eighteen and no identifica… calli… polic…_

"Seventeen" he responded without missing a beat, technically speaking, he was seventeen. "I promise I'm not trying to get a drink or anything, just waiting for my family"

"Look kid, I'm sorry, but I can't have you here without someone older taking responsibility for you. It's not personal, but last week the pub a block down was closed and now cops have been doing rounds around here. Can't afford to get into trouble" she sounded sincere. "The only thing I can do for you is call the cops so they help you find your family." _Damn, poor thing… goi… freez… outsi..._ then her thoughts turned into a very distant whisper. The blood he was drinking was enough to only keep him moving. He made a point to drink strictly what was necessary.

"It's okay, I'll just wait outside…" he must have look really bad, because she looked as if she just had run over his puppy, his kitten, his best friend and his fucking goldfish.

"Hey, Cedric is that you?" a man in the bar looked at him. The bartender looked between the man and him with suspicion. He was about to correct the man, when he winked at him. "Haven't seen Ginny's little brother for a long time; Seamus, remember?" he tried to read the man's thoughts, but didn't have the strength to do it, the woman was gone too. For the first time his mind was his alone.

"Sure, I remember you. You two met in college right?" he was hoping he wasn't pushing it, the man nodded without reacting to the lie and moved to sit in front of him. He looked at the bartender and gave her a smile.

"Don't you worry Cecile, this young chap here is the brother of one of my best friends and the reason I'm bothering you and your fine establishment with my presence. I'm supposed to meet her here in an hour but finished early from work. I'll make sure he stays out of trouble" the woman looked startled, it was after all the same man that was drowning himself in silence a second ago. However after the shock passed she couldn't help but feel flattered and blush. God, she was too old to be blushing!

"Well, go figures; you can actually be quite charming. And to think I had given up on you" he smiled happily at her and winked. She decided to direct her next comment to the teenager. "Now, why don't you order a coke or something?" The kid nodded and asked for water. That seemed to close the discussion, and Cecile left them, sending the water and the man's untouched drink with a waitress.

Edward took a long look at the man in front of him. There was something weird about him; he just couldn't put his finger on it. He was a little unsure of whether he acted right or not, but was comforted with the knowledge that between the stranger and the crowd the man was the lesser of two evils. The color of his eyes was hazel and his hair was short and brown. He was too plain, too forgettable. His features too common, he was sure he wouldn't have noticed him if he hadn't come forward.

"You can stop staring kid; I'm not planning to kidnap you or anything. You are going to make the bartender suspicious again" he was annoyed at the kid comment, but nodded.

"I'm not a kid" the man raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Well, of course. You are obviously a really old man that has one hell of a plastic surgeon" he scowled at the man in annoyance, and the bastard laughed. "Do please leave the number behind so I can give him a call kid."

"I'm not a kid" he stated again and crossed his arms. The man looked at him for a second and commented.

"It would be easier to believe you if you were not sulking like a 5 year old"

"I'm not!" he realized he wasn't helping his cause, and decided to glare at the stupid human.

"Mhmm, you are right" his tone was condescending and Edward couldn't help but feel angry. He was probably old enough to be the man's grandfather or even great-grandfather if pushing it. He couldn't be sure since the guy's age was hard to determinate.

"Don't patronize me" he started wondering if he should just leave, the man was getting on his nerves and he really didn't want to deal with a body.

"My apologies, I do have a tendency to do that" he smiled without mirth, and Edward could feel himself relaxing a little. "My name is Seamus" he nodded but didn't offer his name, Seamus didn't look bothered "so, what's the real deal? And don't give me the crappy lie you told that woman" he ignored the question.

"Thanks for helping me" he stated, ready for the man to question him further and thinking of a way to get rid of him, so he was surprised at his next comment.

"Not a problem. I can see that you weren't here to get a drink" the man looked serious "you should be very careful, your kind is not exactly welcomed here."

"My kind?" he felt dread, had the venom already destroyed the contacts he put on? And even if they did, how did Seamus know? The man just shook his head and was silent for a moment, he frowned looking behind him.

"By any chance; was someone following you?" Edward tensed, he didn't like where this was going. "Just asking, because two men are coming in your direction" he turned around and saw the weird people that he thought he had lost. He couldn't run without rising some suspicion, the table was against the wall, and the two men in front of him. It would take vampire speed to get out, and he was too weak to move faster than a normal human.

"Excuse me sir, but we are afraid you and your companion need to come with us" the man obviously decided that Seamus was somehow responsible for him. He was beyond pissed now; today everyone seemed to be fixed in treating him like a kid. Couldn't Carlisle transform him after his nineteenth birthday at least? Or was that too much to ask? He decided to ignore the certain fact that at the time he was in the brink of death. He returned to the situation in hand. The small amount of blood going through his system was making his attention spam incredibly short.

"I find myself reluctant to go with you two gentlemen. I don't usually obey strangers" Seamus looked very relaxed. Maybe he didn't realize this could be dangerous? One of the men refused to take his eyes off of him, the other was trying a more diplomatic approach.

"Sir, I'm afraid I must insist" the relaxed aura of Seamus changed completely, and Edward felt every instinct of self-preservation he still possessed yelling at him to get out and go as far away and as fast as he could.

"And I'm afraid, Mr. O'Connor that you have no power over me" this made the pair of weird men tense, almost expecting to be attacked. "I'm sure Mr. Abbott and you are stepping inside a situation that could become a very unspeakable and unpleasant scandal for you two" something in that sentence clicked into the pair, they were suddenly looking very pale.

"We apologize sir, we didn't realize the case was being taken care of sir." The guy named O'Connor stated, however Abbott looked less apologetic, and more cautious.

"No need to trouble yourself, happens to the best of us. Now gentlemen, I was in a rather important conversation..." Edward saw the order behind the innocent comment.

"Of course sir" O'Connor swallowed "But you see, the headquarters are already informed, so we kind of need you to come tomorrow with your companion and..."

"Yes, yes, I make no promises, but don't worry. I'll make sure to take all the responsibility" as he spoke he wrote something in a napkin, folded over and handed to the man who took it gratefully. Edward felt he was missing something.

"Thank you sir, have a good evening sir" he gave a nod and both started to leave.

"Oh and Abbott, how's your foot?" the man turned with wide eyes, before processing his words and mumbling something obviously embarrassed. "What was that?"

"Fine, sir, have a good evening sir…"

After they were alone again, Seamus spoke. "Look kid, I'm not sure how much you know, but vampires are not allowed in England without a travelling permission anymore" later, when he was revising the events of the night, Edward would deny it, but after hearing that statement, he froze in shock. "I know the changes are radical, but the Volturi were given 50 years to get the news around, a more than reasonable amnesty period. In January of the next year it would be a policy of dismember first, ask later" Edward didn't know what to say. "Hey, kid, still with me?"

"I'm not a kid!" the words were out of his mouth before he could help it. God! Right now he would give almost anything to have his ability functioning. He didn't want to admit it to himself; he was not convinced of that claim. He quite liked having his mind silent.

"Ok, this is the deal you give me a name to go by and I'll stop calling you that."

"Just call me Mike" he answered after a moment of deliberation, he hated being called a kid.

Seamus nodded and without missing a beat asked "How old are you?"

"Seventeen" he replied quickly, too quickly

"Sure, and I'm Lassie. Let's try again, for how long have you been a vampire?" he was already opening his mouth to respond with a denial, but he made eye contact and was unable to look away. The conviction in those eyes was unshakable.

"87" his response was barely above a whisper, the man didn't let him drop his gaze, and for a moment, he could swear his eyes were green.

"So, seventeen human years, plus eighty seven vampire years, makes a total of... 104" the way he stated more than asked made Edward feel young, and that notion was ridiculous "Well, I was quite close with my guess. With all honesty, Mike, compared to me, you are awfully young"

"Oh yeah, how old are you?" his tone was a little sarcastic, but he couldn't help it.

"Twenty two" Edward looked at his smirk suspiciously, and decided to get the possibility out of the way.

"For how long?" he really wanted to read Seamus' mind. It was starting to drive him crazy. It was probably like any other mind, and after having a quick look he could leave it alone.

"Around 485, give or take a few months" Edward stared at the man in front of him in complete disbelief. He looked at the stranger more closely, and started noticing things. The man's breathing was perfectly calculated, like his. His movements were far more fluid and natural looking than his own, but for someone who knew what to look for, they were still calculated. He tried to listen closely, focusing on the man in front of him. Nothing, no heartbeat. He stopped breathing and wondered how this plain looking stranger was a vampire, maybe it was his power?

"You don't look very..." he wasn't sure how to phrase this without upsetting the man.

"Striking? Handsome? Perfect?" he was thankful Jasper was not around to mock his embarrassment, he nodded mortified for his lack of tact. "Well one, this is not my real appearance, and have you looked at yourself in the mirror? You are not exactly prince charming at the moment. Also, don't take this in the wrong way, but you stink, must be whatever crap you are eating" Edward could swear that he blushed. He wasn't particularly vain, but that was below the belt. Seamus' mobile started ringing he took one look at the screen and answered.

"Darling" a feminine voice spoke "would you like to come and keep me company tonight?"

"I don't meant to be rude dear, but you know I don't do booty calls"

"There is someone else right? A new younger model that goes to the gym every day to keep himself looking good enough for you? Because he is a gold digger! And if it is because I looked fat last time you saw me, I was depressed and eaten a lot of chocolate that day. I can become anorexic for you" Seamus laughed, and Edward realized that the speaker on the other side was male, and if the voice was anything to go by, a very feminine one at that. "Oh God, did the dark side lure you in? And by that I mean: are you sleeping with women again? Did you trade me for some blonde bimbo? I want to meet the bitch! I can take her!"

"Ok, that's it, we already had this conversation, one it's my problem who I decide to sleep with, and two I am bisexual Francois, bisexual, I sleep with men _and_ women" Edward wondered if Seamus was usually this straightforward or if it was just because he really didn't care about his presence.

"But Ha..." Seamus cut him off, and Edward realized that Francois was about to reveal the real name of the stranger across from him.

"What is this really about Francois? I am busy, and it's neither with a bimbo or a gold digger. And for your information, you demanded me to never sleep with you again, make me swear on _Channel_ and all"

"Well, just wanted to ask you to go shopping with me for Bryan's birthday gift, you know my fiancé, one of your bestest buddies in the whole wide world, but it's not until two weeks from now. I can see that my beautiful body is not going to be appreciated by you, so I'll go running to Bryan to make myself feel amazingly sexy again. And you better not break your oath to Channel you hear me? I would never forgive you if you did!"

"Sure, sure, give Bryan my best, and tell him to put a muzzle and leash on you" before Francois could answer, Seamus had already hang up. "Sorry about that, you know how we all have a gay eccentric friend? I did some very bad things in a past life and was given Francois." He stood up, took a twenty pounds note from his back pocket. "Worst part is that we dated for a year; don't know what that says about my own sanity."

Without another word, he went to the bar, where Cecile was starting to clean up. Edward looked around and saw everyone putting their jackets on and preparing to leave "Here you go ma'am" she took the note without looking at it, but instead with her eyes fixed on Edward and then she moved them back at Seamus, the question was implicit. "I just talked to his family, they couldn't find the pub and are waiting in the hotel. I'm taking him there myself" she nodded with a smile and called out to him.

"Well, I got your name and face, so if I see the kid in the news as missing, I'm turning you in" her tone was a mix between a mockery and a threat. Seamus grinned and did a military salute.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am" she scowled at him, before facing Edward.

"Try not to get lost next time brat!" he nodded. Seamus made his way back to him, and picked up his leather jacket from the chair. Edward never took his coat off in the first place. He stood up unsure what to do. He looked up to Seamus with a scowl. He was taller than his 6'2 and Jasper's 6'3; he guessed he was about 6'5, like Emmett. His mood was getting worse and worse. Seamus apparently also noticed, because with a teasing grin he said.

"Let's go runt, pubs here close at 11:30" he scowled offended at Seamus, and passed him angrily. Seamus followed laughing.

"Hey your change!" he heard a voice saying before he stepped outside.

"Keep it Cecile" Seamus replied without looking back. The door closed.

Harry was having a shitty day. Three weeks ago he had finally decided to come back from his self-imposed confinement; it took him a week to make the necessary arrangements, and two to convince himself to go and 'interact' with society.

The only mortals aware of his existence were Damian Bower, current Minister of Magic, retiring in a few months he remembered to himself, and Meryl McPherson, head of the Mystery Department. Both under an extremely powerful oath of privacy that was as old as his vampire years; it ensured that the only people that knew the truth were the ones occupying the position at the time. The only occasion they were allowed to inform someone, was when they were transferring the position to someone else. And for the brief moment he allowed Luna Malfoy to recognize him. He had, however, erased her memory the second after.

After much deliberation, and a good amount of frustration with the people in Trafalgar Square he decided that he was still not ready for crowds and entered a pub. He needed more immortal friends dammit! Francois and Bryan just didn't do it.

He caught a weak but familiar scent entering the bar. He turned to see that the scent was coming from the teenager Cecile was scolding. He quickly analyzed him. Obviously a vampire, but he looked terrible. The normal allure that attracted and scared humans at the same time was missing. His skin was too pale, even by their standards, and the dark circles around his eyes made him look like he needed a nap. Luckily the bad light of the bar covered most details from human eyes.

His smell reeked of weakness, most likely from an extended period of time without feeding properly, the second thing he smelled startled him, chemicals? Surely the vampire was not stupid enough to be drinking blood meant for transfusions? A deeper smell revealed that, yes indeed, the vampire was stupid enough. The smell of processed blood was making him wrinkle his nose in disgust.

He took mercy on the vampire and rescued him from, what must be one of the few responsible bartenders in London. Since his ID claimed him as Seamus Finnigan, he presented himself as such. It wouldn't do to give his real name and get the bartender on their case. Honestly, he didn't mean to annoy him so much, but he looked so… miserable.

There was nothing worse in his book than pity, he hated when people felt sorry for him and treated him like porcelain china. So he decided to distract the kid by taunting him. It seemed to work, since he kept finding himself at the end of a scowl or a glare.

Edward was in hell. Surrounded by so many people, he even forgot of the other vampire. He had his eyes fixed on a woman that kept looking around for her companions; she was close enough to a dark corner to be dragged without too much suspicion. When he made up his mind, a strong grip grabbed him from behind. One hand was surrounding his waist, and the other his chest. He was too weak to do anything, but snarl.

"Listen to me, focus on my voice, focus on my scent, ignore the humans" the words where whispered against his ear, and snapped him out of his daze. He was still tense in the grip of Seamus, and his control precarious at the best, but he was more aware.

"Get me out of here" he hissed, Seamus nodded, and easily stepped next to him, keeping his right arm on his waist and maneuvered them thought the streets of London.

The people didn't look twice at them; Edward assumed that they wrote him off as someone that had a drink to many and was being helped by his friend. And he admitted he looked the part, his foot stumbling one after another, one of his arms moved around Seamus' shoulders to keep himself from falling. By this point he was really being dragged. He couldn't help but feel annoyed and relieved for Seamus' arm. Without it he would either dry someone or crumble. His money was on the second.

He had no idea where they were going, but they better get there fast. They start making their way through Northumberland Avenue, and stopped in front of '_The Royal Trafalgar Square'_ hotel. The man holding the door smiled sympathetically at Seamus.

"Need any help sir?"

"Don't worry Donald, I got it. Was my fault anyway, should have known better than to buy him the last drink" they continued to the lobby, where the secretary gave Seamus his key without even sparing a look to him. In the elevator his legs finally gave up, and the only reason he didn't fall flat on the floor, was that Seamus had been expecting this and had tightened his hold. With weak protest from him, Seamus passed his other arm behind his knees, lifting him and made it to his room, where he opened the door without much difficulty.

He felt the soft mattress and for a moment was sure he was going to fall sleep. He looked at the alarm clock in the bedside table, 12:13, his chest contracted, his body started to tremble and he felt like he was being drowned. Seamus forced his mouth open and gave him something; he didn't care, so he swallowed. His last coherent thought was that today would have been Bella's birthday. The last thing he felt was the void in his chest.

The fact that he was falling unconscious didn't even register in his mind.

Harry looked at the vampire in his bed. This guy was in a bad, bad state. For a potion to have actually made its way into his system, he must have almost no venom in his system. He ruffled his hair, what was he supposed to do now? His options where very limited here. McPherson was probably going to be summoning him first thing tomorrow and ask uncomfortable questions for which he really didn't have the answer to.

Meh, he will pull what he liked to call the 'Dumbledore card' on her. God knows that the old man knew how to give you the feeling he was giving invaluable information, when he was giving you the time of the day. He needed to sort out his priorities. And at the top of the list was getting him something to eat. He took out his mobile and dialed.

"This better be fucking important and well paid" a heavy accented voice asked in fluent English.

"Is that the way you young people talk to clients these days? I assure you, it's important. And when have I not paid you well?"

"Fine, fine. What can I do for you today Mr. Important"

"I just need to ask for my usual to be delivered immediately" Harry replied dryly.

"The fastest I can do it is in at least 3 weeks"

"I am giving you 24 hours, if you can't find it in yourself to meet my request; I will just take my business elsewhere" his tone left clear that it was not an empty threat.

"No need Sir. I'll talk to my people"

"You do that" he hung up, spared one look at the figure in the bed and sighed. He dialed a different number and waited.

"Potter" answered a rough voice, followed by a yawn. "You do realize that we oh so lowly mortals sleep?"

"It's barely 12 O'clock! You are usually up at this time"

"Well, you sent a distressed and horny vampire at me. I spend the past hour setting his self-esteem back to where it belongs"

"Are you complaining Bryan?" Harry asked with a chuckle.

"Not at all man, not at all. Might even buy you a thank you card and all" a yawn "now, don't take this the wrong way, but I am kind of toasted here and not really up to catching up with you"

"Well, fortunately for me it's not exactly a social call. I need a favor here" all playfulness was gone from his tone.

"Sounds serious. I'm listening"

"I have an unconscious vampire on my bed" explained Harry curtly. After Bryan processed the words, he laughed and asked in a teasing tone.

"You dog! How hard did you fuck him?" Harry knew that Bryan was just trying to lift his mood and couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face.

"Not in my agenda this time. I sort of knocked him out with a sleeping potion" he heard a surprised whistle on the other end of the line. "Yeah, yeah, guy is pretty messed up. I need to take him away from civilization. I am sure that when he wakes up he will be willing to eat me."

"And we all know, how disgusting you taste" Bryan replied in a thoughtful tone. "Don't wish that fate to my worst enemy."

"Hilarious. I just need you to inform my neighbours that I will be arriving tomorrow with a guest to my place," he added for good measure "they are to stay in the agreed territory at all times."

"Will do, but you do realize the whole place is yours and you could just walk in don't you?"

"Of course I know Bryan, but that would be just rude and tacky."

"And you obviously are the perfect gentleman" the sarcasm was evident.

"Have I ever not?"

"I won't answer to that Batman" Harry laughed at the superhero being associated with him.

"Was does that make you? Wolverine?"

"Naturally" they both laugh again.

"Any particular reason we are suddenly playing superheroes? Are you developing a fetish for cross-dressing I should be aware about?"

"Hey, if you are going to go through your saving people thing phase again, and drag me along I demand better names than 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'"

"What can I say? I had bad PR at the time"

"You two stop this conversation right now" Francois' voice sounded in the background. "I am trying to get my beauty sleep here" Harry laughed.

"You don't sleep darling" said Bryan.

"I pretend to, it's the same thing, and if we are playing superheroes I wanna be..."

"Wonder Woman" Bryan and Harry said at the same time.

"And don't you forget it!"

"Well, Wolverine, Wonder Woman. Batman has to go for his bat mobile and save the day"

"Copied, and Batman you can come and play with my Lasso of Truth any time" purred Francois in a mock seductive tone. The offended "Hey!" of Bryan was the last thing he heard before hanging up. He took his wand from where it was strapped against his arm and made sure that even if the vampire woke up he wouldn't be able to leave. Afterwards he applied a notice me not charm on himself and opened the window. While he jumped to the roof of the building closest to him, he snorted, Batman indeed.

- End Chapter 2 -

About the story, I have read tons of crossovers between HP and Twilight, and more often than not is Harry the one that is in a bad situation, arriving to Forks while escaping from his world, the war, and all that. And I start playing what if, and realized that it would be interesting to reverse the roles. So, the game got kind of competitive and before I knew I was in love with the idea.

Oh yeah, all the stuff about cricket, true story.

Edward may seem OCC to you in this chapter, but do take into consideration that he does not usually meet people so much older than him. I mean look it this way:

Edward- 104

Carlisle- 365

Harry- 507

Edward+Carlisle- 469 Harry still has 38 years more than both his ages combined.


	3. Understanding

I was trying to make long chapters, but I think it will be better if instead I make chapters of a decent length and avoid putting things just to fill the word count.

Lastly, I have a very simple plot line of the things that will happen in the fic. If I go with what I have, I could finish this fic pretty quickly. Not sure about you people, but I love long fics better. I beg for suggestions to improve the plot or even little things you would like to see.

Here goes nothing…

**Chapter 3**

**Understanding**

"So, let me get this straight. You are helping a strange vampire that has been using blood banks to feed himself and his diet before was animal blood. He is half dead, doesn't appear to know anything about our world, and is currently unconscious?"

While Meryl McPherson, head of the Mystery Department, was fuming irritated, Harry was the picture of cool calmness.

"You could put it like that" Meryl counted to 10. "Did you do something to your office dear? It looks smaller than last time" Harry bloody Potter commented.

"Of course it's smaller; it's filled with your unfinished paperwork! Tell me Mr. Potter have you forgotten how to write after all these years?" the man simply dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

"When you reach a certain age Meryl, things as trivial as paperwork just don't bother you anymore."

"I have noticed. Have you ever done any at all or do you just do this to me?"

"Not even once!" replied Harry cheerily "Just burn it, it's what almost everyone before you did" Meryl stared at him incredulously. "What? I have never seen the point anyways. I sign the really important ones, but in all honesty, I am beyond paperwork dear. I don't exist" she sighed, knowing it was true.

"I am too old for this" Harry snorted at her comment.

"Just imagine how I feel then" She nodded in sympathy.

"About this vampire, you can't really keep it Potter" Harry just kept eye contact, making her uncomfortable with his lack of blinking.

"You made it sound as if he was a puppy" he stated plainly.

"The way I see it, all my problems started like this. With you taking strays" she received an innocent look in return. She massaged her temples "However I have to admit that it always ended in something positive. You can keep it, but he breaks one rule Potter, one bloody rule and you execute him yourself" Harry agreed to her condition, before smirking.

"Thank you Meryl" he sighed dramatically "How fast time passes, I remember when you were just this big and coming with your mother to have lunch with your dad" he cooed at her, while putting his hand at a certain distance from the floor. "You where such a charming little girl"

"Out! Out before I tear you to pieces and feed you to a Dragon you bloody vampire!" Harry just laughed and made his way to the fireplace. He stepped inside and disappeared without speaking a word. "Useless Gryffindor" she muttered with affection.

The first thing he noticed was that he was coming into consciousness. But that was plain ridiculous. After confirming that, yes indeed, he had been unconscious. He tried to remember how he got himself into that state. At first, everything was blurry, and he had to wait a second before his mind was able to catch up to what he needed. He was hit with the memories of when it all started. Bella's death, his family force-feeding him, meeting an annoying stranger under the name Seamus, being fed something by the stranger, and then nothing.

"I see you are back to the land of the non-living" he groaned at the tone, the voice hurt his sensible hearing, he also noticed that the light entering the room was making his head hurt "you should be in a sort of hangover state right now" Edward, who never got the chance to experiment with drinking, wondered why people would willingly put themselves into this situation. He couldn't come up with an answer, so he covered his face with a pillow. "Drink this" ordered Seamus.

"No" replied Edward with a very definitive tone of voice that was ruined by the pillow on his face.

"Suit yourself, I am leaving it on the bedside table in case you get tired of the headache" he heard the sound of a glass being put on the table. "You better be outside in 5 minutes if you want answers to your questions"

"I don't trust you" was the simple response he got from Edward

"Good, I don't trust me either. My potions skills where always dodgy to say the best" the older vampire left the room with a last comment "5 minutes. If you are not out by then, I won't answer your questions"

Edward carefully sat up. The pain was increasing by every movement he made. He looked at the cup next to him, the liquid was deep purple. After a second of consideration he figured he didn't have anything to lose, and drowned the cup. The taste was awful, but the effect was instantaneous. He blinked several times and took in his surroundings. This was not the hotel room he remembered. A voice from outside called…

"Four minutes left and counting!" he got out of bed and with a little effort made it to the room next door. He sat in the couch in front of Seamus, making sure to put the small coffee table between them, and gave a look around. There was even a fireplace in there. He couldn't shake the feeling that he had been here before. After sparing a look at the carpet he realized why.

"Is all this from IKEA?" he couldn't believe it. A freaking vampire with IKEA furniture. This was probably Esme's nightmare. Seamus grinned.

"I love that place, I can stay there for hours" Edward just stared, feeling like he had been transported to a different dimension. Seamus just ignored him and continued talking "Anyway, now that you are awake, we need to talk. To make things fair, we'll do it 50-50. You ask a question and then I ask a question. Since you are the guest you should start"

"Where are we?" he wasn't sure how truthful the guy was going to be.

"We are in Scotland. In one on my properties, they tend to accumulate over the years, I'm sure you understand. This one is pretty secluded; it's our best option at the moment. A lot safer than staying in London. What's your real name?" Edward narrowed his eyes; he couldn't tell if the other was telling the truth. He didn't want to put his family in danger.

"Edward" he said simply. Harry nodded without asking for a last name. "What did you do to me last night?"

"What did I do to you last night? The more appropriate question would be what I did to you a week ago."

"Wait, I have been unconscious for a week?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. Usually the potion doesn't last more than a day. But there was so little blood in your system that as a way to preserve it, your body stopped making venom. Have seen it once before, really nasty" Edward's head was spinning, there was so much information to take in. "I think it's better if we get all your questions out of the way first" Edward frowned, he wasn't sure what to make of the other vampire. "It would be easier if you just asked the right questions. Why don't you ask me what I am" the tone was light, but there was seriousness behind it.

"You are a vampire, are you not?" he was too tired to play games. He just wanted to get to Volterra, not to play 20 questions with a stranger.

"Right, and wrong. Yes I am a vampire, but I am also a wizard" Edward shook his head and stood up.

"Ok, that's enough for me. I don't know what you want, and you are clearly not taking me seriously. Thank you for your assistance, but I am going to leave now" he expected some sort of resistance, but the other vampire just shrugged and opened the book on his lap.

"Just go through that door, and go right. No way to get lost. Do be careful with the dog when you get out. He tends to bite" Edward just left the strange vampire. He opened what he hoped to be the exit door, it was, and took a step outside. The sight froze him. A huge dog was outside. A huge three headed dog that was looking at him. A huge three headed dog that was coming in his direction. The thing looked mad, really mad, barking and snapping his three jaws. He closed the door before the thing reached him and took a few steps back in shock. What the hell was that? A chuckle behind him made him turn. Harry was clearly amused with his reaction. He scowled.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to do" Edward tried to find the source of the voice. Until with a smirk, Seamus signaled to a portrait. "Hello there, now, aren't you going to introduce us my boy?" he asked to the other vampire. It clearly wasn't a question.

"Of course, how awfully rude of me! I must sincerely apologize" there was a mocking tone in his voice, and with a reverence and a grand gesture of his hands he stated "Edward allow me the pleasure to present you to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards, and best headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that I have ever known. Albus, old friend, this is Edward, a vampire" Edward just stood there, absorbing the shock, not sure how to act. The man in the portrait just scowled at Harry.

"Now you are making me sound pompous and snobbish. Otherwise, I am flattered you have me in such high regard. May I ask what are you doing in this particular location of yours? It took me quite a while to find you"

"You may ask, but it does not mean I will answer. Are you going to reveal your hidden agenda now or do I have to wait?"

"Hidden agenda!" exclaimed the portrait offended "I would never!" Seamus just raised an eyebrow, Edward watched in fascination "This could be a social visit for all you know"

"It could, but you never come to look for me unless you are either bored out of your mind or in need of my assistance" maybe he finally lost his sanity? Or this could be some sort of fancy new technology he wasn't familiar with? Slowly he approached the portrait and touched. It was a canvas, without taking it off the wall he looked behind the portrait. There was no fancy computer or anything other than what he expected from a normal painting.

"Excuse me Edward; the curiosity is killing us here. What are you doing?" Seamus was watching him with a small smirk on his face.

"How does it work? Is it some kind of screen? Because it feels so real" Seamus looked at him and laughed.

"Edward? Could you please put me down, I can only see the ceiling from this angle" he left the painting go as if it was on fire. Not expecting the abrupt gesture seemed to shake the figure in the portrait out of balance, because he disappeared to one side, before reappearing arranging his glasses and with his hat to one side. Seamus laughed harder.

"Merlin! Albus, you should have seen your face" Seamus shook his head "Do you believe me now when I say I am a vampire and a wizard?" Edward didn't move a muscle "Ok, what do I need to do so you can believe me? Turn invisible? Fly on a broom? Show you my potion lab?"

"I wouldn't recommend the last one, he never cleans there" offered the portrait "I am sure Severus is rolling on his grave knowing his teachings went to waste"

"Even if my potion lab had been top quality, and I was the best potions master of all times, Snape would have found something to criticise me about"

"Professor Snape" corrected Dumbledore

"I think I am old enough to call him whatever I want" before the painting started talking again Edward interrupted.

"A wizard" Seamus turned his attention back to him again.

"Yes, a wizard, with a wand and all" he spoke slowly the next part as if talking to a two year old "Magic is real"

"I don't believe you" Edward knew he should at least consider the possibility, but he was in too much of a shock to be accountable for what came out of his mouth.

"Ok, I give up. If a talking portrait and Cotton can't convince him, I don't know what can" he was massaging his temples in frustration. "Ok, come with me. We need to feed you before we continue this conversation" Edward jumped when the sound of a huge paw scratching the door was heard. Seamus passed him and opened the door. Edward gave a few steps back.

"Cotton sit!" the dog sat. Dog or was it dogs? What was the correct way to refer to a three headed creature? Edward stared as Seamus started scratching the ear of one of the heads. But it seemed as if the three heads enjoyed it equally. "Now, old dog, you behave and don't dismember anybody or destroy my new door, are we clear?" the creature barked "Good, now go" Seamus closed the door.

"Talk to you later Albus, and I know you want something, don't think you have fooled me. Follow me Edward" as they walked, for his immortal life, Edward could only think of one question to ask.

"His name is Cotton?"

"I didn't name it. A good friend of mine was the owner of the first Cerberus introduced in England, a breeding program started; there have never been more than 5 at a time. Cerberus are extremely rare creatures. They were going to put this one to sleep because of his temper. But compared to Fluffy he has the temper of a puppy. My Goddaughter named him Mr. Cotton Fluffy Tail. I stick to Cotton"

"You have a Goddaughter?" it seemed a little surreal to find another vampire with human relations.

"She passed away last year. She was human" Seamus got inside the kitchen, and Edward took a seat, he was starting to get dizzy. He wouldn't be able to hunt anything like this. He did felt a lot better, like if the week of unconsciousness had restored him a little. Seamus just stood staring at him, analyzing his state he guessed.

"What exactly did you give me last week?" Edward asked he needed to know.

"A simple sleeping potion. They usually don't work on vampires; unless they are extremely weak" Edward couldn't help but feel a little ashamed "How exactly did you get this bad?"

"I don't want to talk about it" Seamus nodded without asking anything, it felt oddly comforting not to be asked questions.

"I am going to lay out some facts for you. If you are trying to kill yourself, that's not going to work. It would only reduce you to the state of a human, a very sick human at that. Also, stop eating from blood banks; it would only hurt you more than it helps you" Seamus explained while he started moving around the kitchen, pulling plants and other things he had never seen in his existence.

"Why? Blood is blood" he was mesmerized by the cauldron and Seamus' casual but precise movements.

"Humans need to treat the blood to ensure it is safe for them to give it to other humans. For us, it has the effect that it would have in a baby that drinks milk that doesn't have calcium. We need every single component of blood to create venom, and the venom is what creates a protection against the sun. Allows us to heal faster, and keep our body from deteriorating"

Edward kept watching Seamus as he moved around the kitchen throwing things into a cauldron. He finally stopped, and slowly started to mix it with a wooden spoon "At the moment I am sure your muscles are shot, I have been giving you a potion that has as a base Dragon blood. It's a lot better than normal animal blood, but not quite human. Here drink it all" Edward stared at the cup in front of him. Seamus sighed and sat across from him with his own cup.

"I don't want to seem ungrateful, it's just..." Edward rested his elbows on the table and hid his face in his hands. Seamus may be a very good distraction, but he still couldn't take Bella out of his head.

"You lost someone" Edward raised his head to look at Seamus surprised "You lost someone that meant the world to you. It was your reason for living; you felt that as long as you were together the world was a better place. That you were a better person."

Seamus drank from his cup, how did Edward ever miss the fact that he was a vampire? His eyes were so old. "Now you are surrounded by darkness and shadow, you look around, but the light is gone. You don't know what to do, and you are drowning trying to find a way out" Edward slowly nodded and spoke.

"Her name was Bella" Seamus nodded but didn't press further, and that made Edward continue, because this stranger didn't know her, but he understood him. "It was my fault" he looked back at the cup "she was human" he was waiting for Seamus to chastise him like Rosalie, or look at him in pity like Emmett, or try to cheer him up like Alice, or manipulate him like Jasper, or reason with him like Carlisle, or try to comfort him like Esme, or even give him a way out like the Denali. But the vampire nodded with no judgment in his eyes; instead he offered something that Edward didn't expect, understanding.

"His name was Draco, and he was human too" Seamus smiled fondly, but there was no sadness in his eyes. Edward wondered if they had loved in the same intensity, because he couldn't imagine accepting Bella's death and looking so peaceful about it. He felt envy, envy this man could move on and he was trapped. "We started dating while I was still human, during our 6th year; the year was 1514 and what I most regret was all the time we spent hiding our relationship from the world"

"Society of the time?" guessed Edward, but Seamus smiled sadly and shook his head.

"In the wizard world relationships between men are normal. The main reason muggles have taken so long in starting to warm up to the idea is because it goes against their idea of natural. Meaning, having descendants. In my world two male wizards can have children through a surrogate mother. The DNA is from both parents, but more importantly at that time, very rarely the child is a girl" he explained when he noticed Edward's confused look "Back then, women most often than not finished education and married. Similar to the non-magical people. But it was never as bad, our discrimination was based more on blood"

"Then why did you have to hide it?"

"There was a war at the time; I won't bother you with the details. What you need to know is that it was bloody, it was ruthless, it was based on prejudice, but more importantly I was in the center. It was safer if nobody knew how close we were" Seamus sighed in a very human manner, now that Edward thought about it Seamus acted more human that he did. Edward decided to change the topic.

"How come nobody knows of the magical world's existence?" Seamus smirked at his question

"We have our ways; if I really wanted to I could erase all your memories of ever meeting me, play a little with your mind and fill it with memories of a trip to China" Edward felt a little unease at the answer, Seamus must have noticed "Don't worry, I don't usually go around erasing people's memory"

"Are there more wizard vampires? Are the gifts that some vampires possess magical? The people following me, were they wizards?" Edward couldn't help himself. After so long living in a world that he has seen grown, to be presented with a completely different society was refreshing, exiting.

"The people following you were Aurors, our version of police force. Regarding the gifts, it's possible that there was a wizard in the family of the vampire a long time ago. And to the first one, wizards are not supposed to be able to convert into vampires. I am the only one" there was resignation in that tone "Vampires are not able to drink from wizards. Our magic flows in our veins, and when a vampire drinks our blood it burns them. Magic is in a way sentient, a living force, it will recognize a vampire as a threat to its existence and destroy it" Seamus gave a long drink to his cup. "A vampire's instinct of self-preservation keeps them away from wizards"

"How did you become a vampire then?"

"During the last battle in the war, I was stabbed with a sword. But kept fighting, I lost a great deal of blood. I had a confrontation with a powerful wizard, and had to use all my magic to break the shield he had erected around himself. I won, but in the end I was magically drained, and suffering a severe blood loss. By all accounts I should have been dead" he smiled sadly "by that time I had lost 7 pints of blood; in normal human standards I should have been more than dead. A wizard that is drained of their magic is a dead wizard, simple as that, there is no way out of that one. But I was still alive" With a big gulp he finished his cup, and took out a stick, Edward assumed it was a wand, and made a move with his wrist.

"Do you know why you were still alive?" Edward asked while watching fascinated as the things started going back to their places by their own accord. The cup floated over to the sink where it was being washed by invisible hands.

"I can only say that there were some external factors that kept me alive" he stared at his wand in deep concentration while he said that. He shook his head and smiled at Edward. "I am sure that had a vampire not bitten me in that moment I would have recovered completely. It was just bad luck really. The vampire didn't even get to taste my blood, my friends took care of him the moment his mouth touch me, but the venom was already in my system, and with so little blood in me it moved fast, really fast. My transformation finished in a matter of hours"

"That's fascinating" Edward commented while his mind drifted to Carlisle, and how much his dad would have loved to listen to the story.

"If you say so. Point is, nobody ever found out, just my family and friends. To everybody else I was just recovering from my injuries. We made it seem as if I was taking into hiding so I could recover without having to worry about the enemies that were still out there" Seamus gave a pointed look at his cup, Edward realized that he was being blackmailed. No blood, no story. He grumpily started sipping at his drink; he admitted it was quite good, better than any mountain lion. "My magic started coming back little by little, learning to accept me, it was quite a surprise really, but not as much as Draco's reaction to my change. Somehow Draco accepted me, and it may not seem much, but Draco is the most snobbish, arrogant and prejudice bastard I have ever had the displeasure of knowing"

"I thought you two loved each other..."stated Edward uncertainly

"Of course we did. What gave you the opposite impression?" Edward blinked, not sure what to make of the situation. Seamus just smiled "I loved Draco, and that's why it's easy for me to see his flaws. If you really love someone, you have to love them completely, not an idealized version of the person. I am sure your Bella had her flaws, and you loved her all the same. I wouldn't have changed anything from Draco, and he never asked me to change anything for him. For almost 5 years we were enemies, hated each other's guts, sabotage, blackmail, pranks, fights, you name it we did it to the other. But on our 6th year things changed, he asked me for help, and I couldn't give my back to him. We started spending time together, and Merlin that was awful. We yelled and fought with each other constantly. One day he was yelling for some reason or another, and the next thing I remember is me snogging him against the floor. It was dysfunctional, and yet a perfect relationship"

"What happened?" he knew he was being awfully rude, but he needed to know.

"From the moment I was turned I tried to push him away, force him to move on, but he was a stubborn idiot. We reached an agreement. When the time felt right, we would end things and move on. He needed an heir for his last name, it was important to him and I couldn't take that away. As a vampire I lost my chance for a family, I didn't want him to lose his" Harry's tone was calm, and unhurt, Edward marveled at the accepting nature of the older vampire.

"Ten years after my transformation I realized, that there was never going to be a right time. I told Draco, and fought with him all over again, but this time I won. He married later that year and had two kids. We moved on from lovers to friends. The day of his death I was with him and he had the audacity to thank me. The bloody stuck up bastard thanked me for forcing him to leave my side. Told me he would have resented me otherwise. But I always knew that, it was the only reason I let him go in the first place"

"Does it get better?" Seamus took his time before answering.

"There is not an absolute answer. Take Marcus, you and me for example. Marcus' loss made him apathetic of life. It is my belief that his inability to accept death and his love for himself had kept him from ending his own existence but have made him retreat into himself, unable to cope with more loss. You are, at the moment, too blinded by grief to see anything else. The idea of living without Bella terrifies you in the same way Marcus' fear of death terrifies him."

Seamus smiled softly "I tried the same thing both of you did. However, with time I learned to accept things. I not only saw my lover die, but my friends and family" Seamus kept the same smile during the whole time "In the end, everybody deals with loss differently" Edward stared at his cup. "Only you can decide how to take loss. You either learn how to live and move on, or you get consumed by grief"

"I won't stop you from leaving, and I won't throw you out either. If you need time to think you are welcome to stay, and if you need to tell someone what happen, I am here too" Edward nodded and finished his drink.

He didn't know the other vampire that much, and he wasn't ready to share his story. He also wasn't quite sure how he felt about magic. Deep down he knew that maybe with time he could trust Seamus enough to open up. He needed time to think, and Seamus was providing it with no attachment. He frowned and looked at Seamus.

"Is your name really Seamus?" the aforementioned smiled.

"Nah, he was one of my roommates from way back then. My close friend's names are not a good option to blend in" Seamus looked at himself reflected in the gold cup of Edward "Merlin, I haven't even realized I still have my glamour on!" he pointed at himself with the wand and muttered something. "My name is Harry, by the way, Harry Potter"

Edward didn't realize he stopped breathing as the plain features seemed to slowly melt to reveal the real face behind. Harry Potter was anything but plain. His whole presence demanded attention. His dark messy hair seemed to contrast nicely with his pale almost flawless skin, marked only by a lightning bolt scar. For some reason the idea of the scar not being there seemed wrong. His stature was the same, but the most impressive thing about Harry Potter where his bright green eyes.

- End Chapter 3 -

I finally got myself a Beta! Well actually she got me; I didn't move a finger to be honest. She totally rocks! Stephvamp25 is my new shiny beta. She's really fast too, so people; thank her for being so efficient! Also big thanks to all the ones that volunteer for the position! Previous chapters have been officially betaed!

And the biggest thank you for everybody who read the story and reviewed! For those who didn't two...

SweetCaroline91

PS: Did you see my new awesome avatar? Did it myself in paint!


	4. Superficial Acquaintance

People mentioned how Edward seemed to be blowing things out of proportion with his "teen angst." This, in my opinion, is one of the weakest points in the book. I totally agree with all of you, but that idea didn't come from me. It was Stephenie Meyer who did it!

In the book he said that although he was hoping to find Bella alive when he arrived to the studio, a part of him was creating an emergency plan. He explained to her what the Volturi are and how he would have gone and pissed them off so they would kill him, I am just taking the cannon version of Edward and putting him in situations where he would hopefully grow and mature.

So, here we go…

**Chapter 4**

**Superficial Acquaintance**

"Are you going to tell me the reason I am graced with your presence?" asked Harry while holding a glass of wine filled with pure Dragon blood.

The blood was one of the strongest he could get, legally that is. Edward was too weak to be able to process the magical components in the creature's blood. Hence the need for a potion to dilute the powers of the Dragon blood. His body needed to be introduced slowly to the new diet. He hadn't started the process, feeling unnecessary for the time being to bother with the more advanced potion required for the next step. To be honest, he was not going to even order the ingredients if the other vampire was just going to waste his efforts by killing himself.

"If we are going to talk, I request to be moved to the living room" replied the portrait. Harry waved his wand lazily while walking to the room himself.

"You are never satisfied wherever I put you! If it's not the hallway so you can greet visits, it's the living room so you can have a pleasant conversation or my studio so you can annoy me while I work, or the kitchen in order for you to see how my potion skills are. Bloody hell Albus, you must have something better to do than to drive me crazy even after both of our deaths!"

"I am a talking portrait, what do you think? I have nothing better to do than see how my only 'living' friend is doing. A little more to the right my boy, I want to be able to see the whole room" Harry growled unmoving by the attempt of manipulation. "You do know that if you set up more blank portraits for me around your properties I could move more easily? Up, up, not so much, there perfect"

"And let you chase me around in my own house? I will never jeopardize the pleasure of knowing that I can always move to the next room and leave your insufferable chattering for a while. Conform yourself with having one in each property" the portrait huffed offended, but knew better than to fight a losing battle. Harry settled in his favorite couch, preparing himself to listen to whatever Albus wanted "Go ahead, tell me why you are here so early on a school term? The new headmaster couldn't have possibly locked you in a closet like the last. He's barely been in the position for two years!"

"I'll have you know that Frederick is quite charmed with my personality" Harry chuckled at that "He was merely trying to get information out of me that I wasn't willing to give"

"How to bleach your mouth to finally silence you? Because if that's the case count me in" Albus ignored the comment and continued speaking.

"He was curious as to where do I disappear every once in a while" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Haven't all headmasters been dying of curiosity to discover the secret?" Albus nodded in agreement.

"He is under the impression that I could be a hazard to the school. He is afraid I might be giving precious information to someone, I am not quite sure who that person or the information could be, but he burned my portrait while I was sleeping. The protections you have put around me warned me just in time" Harry was silent for a while, with his eyes fixed on the blood. He toyed absently with the glass, making circular motions. "I am afraid I encounter myself in need of a place to stay while things sort themselves out, and I was hoping to abuse of your hospitality"

"You know you are more than welcome to stay for as long as you need, of course, only if you are willing to endure my complains" they both look at each other with fondness. "I didn't pay too much attention to the new headmaster, I barely got a look at him before I left, so be frank with me Albus, is this fellow something we must worry about?"

"I don't believe we do. He is merely too paranoid, he was an Auror for far too long, and I believe he might have been an unspeakable at some point. But I see no real malice in his actions; Hogwarts is not to be underestimated, she will not allow the position to be taken by someone seeking to harm her charges."

"Is Minerva okay?"

"Minnie is quite alright; she has pretended to know nothing for long enough to be more than safe. She promised to keep us informed of the situation. I hope you are not bothered that I offered your home in case she needed to escape too"

"Albus, you ask me as if you didn't know me at all. She is more than welcome, and if she does appear I will provide her with her own portrait. She doesn't deserve the punishment of having to share with you" Harry's demeanor has relaxed after hearing Albus' observations "I will check on him either way, Meryl will surely forgive me if I break into her records"

"Don't you think it will be easier to ask her? Surely she will not deny you the request."

"But where would the fun be in that?" Albus chuckled.

"And you wonder why I still treat you like if you were eleven! You are still sneaking around in the dark at the first opportunity"

"What can I say Albus? The world is my playground now" with that Harry turned the conversation to more pleasant topics. Enjoying the presence of his longtime friend, and wondering where the devil his guest had gotten himself since two days ago. Oh well, he had a mission tonight, he could always look for him tomorrow.

Edward has been exploring Harry's house for three days feeling oddly childlike. In every room there was something he had never seen before. He had been trying to find the library; he assumed there was a library. The house was absolutely gigantic, he hadn't seen it from outside, but he guessed it must be monstrous to hold this many rooms. However the amazing thing about Harry's home was that it was filled with magic.

There were more moving portraits, mostly of creatures, some of which he had only ever heard about in legends. He especially enjoyed the rich rugs hanging off some walls. They all seem to tell stories, but instead of small images representing parts of the story, it was one big moving image. So far the most interesting one was about some sort of game played with brooms and 3 types of balls. Emmett would have loved it.

He also saw a laundry room where things were magically washing (much like in a Disney movie). Esme would hate it. He was actually waiting for someone to appear singing in the next corner. And although the idea was beyond ridiculous he couldn't help his mind from wondering around. He felt he was around a maze, or more precisely he felt he was in Alice in Wonderland; doors moved before he reached them, stairs going upstairs would suddenly be going downstairs, he would enter a room, only to be exiting in a strange place, or in the next door. It was a damn funhouse of terror. Edward opened a door, and a wave of heat hit him. There was a beach, a freaking beach behind the door. Complete with a sea and all. He closed the door frustrated.

Fine, he admitted he was lost.

"Argh this is impossible!" he started moving again towards the end of the apparently endless corridor. Suddenly he heard someone singing the… Wizard of Oz? What the hell?

_"…we are off to see the wizard, the magical wizard of Oz, because, because, because, because, becaaaause, he is the magical Wizard of Oz_" He turned around and saw a blond vampire, with only slight curls at the end of his perfectly groomed hair, going down, or more precisely skipping down, an invisible set of stairs. The vampire was dressed rather fashionable, with tight designer clothes, very colorful, and way too flamboyantly for his taste. Alice would love it. In his whole existence Edward had never seen a vampire so thin. Not even Alice, his features where rather aristocratic, and he must be just a little taller than himself.

"_Harryyyyyy!" _screamed the vampire in a singing voice marked with a slight French accent "second love of my life, come here right now!" the vampire then turned and saw him. "Ah! You must be… Edward" _The new stray he picked up_

"I beg your pardon?" asked Edward a little offended. The vampire just gave a look full of disapproval and resentment in his direction.

"Well, if you are any kind of gentleman, you must. You have been holding all of Harry's attention with whatever drama you have going on. I demand you to return him to his rightful owner. Me!" _I bet you are only abusing of his hospitality_. Edward wasn't quite sure how to deal with the accusations, spoken and non-spoken, or with someone so… extravagant.

"Francois, I am sorry to disappoint you, but the only thing you own is your vast collection of clothes and that mate of yours, you even seem unable to keep money" Edward hadn't noticed his appearance at all. Harry seemed to be extremely sneaky when he wanted to be. The blonde vampire grinned.

"Oh but dear, until you get yourself a real mate I called dibs on you" _That of course only if I deem someone deserving enough. _Harry laughed lightly and shook his head. "By the way, your house is misbehaving again"

"Yes, it seems she found particularly entertaining to mess with my guest" he then directed his attention to said guest "Edward my apologies, I should have foreseen that my house would find it irresistible to play with you. This is Francois, a very old friend of mine. And Francois, stop harassing my guest or I will throw you out to Cotton" Francois sneered at Harry.

"I am barely over 130! You have no right to call me old when you are so bloody ancient! And you will keep that ball of fleas away from me or I shall ask Bryan to defend my honor!" _Although I doubt Bryan will actually go against Harry. He always takes his side!_

"As you can see Edward, Francois is a little eccentric and is not quite well in the head. Just ignore him, it's what sane people do" Francois didn't seem bothered at all by the comment, and moved towards Harry, kissing the air next to both his check, and after separating, tapping his foot impatiently. Harry shook his head in resignation and offered his arm, which Francois took too happily in Edward's opinion. "Edward, I do believe it will be wiser for you to follow us until I can get my house under control"

A set of stairs appeared in front of Harry's and Francois path. He followed them, not wanting to get lost again. During the short time it took them to get downstairs, Francois start humming, while singing in his head. _"__Dites-moi__ pour quoi, la vie __est__ belle? __Dites-moi__ pour quoi, La vie __est__gaie__? __Dites-moi__ pour quoi, __chère__mademoiselle__, __est__ce__que__, par __ce__que__, __vous__m'aimez__"_

"Is that who I think it is?" asked Albus when they entered the living room.

"Albus!" exclaimed Francois and ran towards the room. Harry smiled fondly.

"Doesn't he get exasperating after a while?" asked Edward softly so that the other vampire wouldn't hear.

"He is one of the very few close friends I have" explained Harry to Edward simply "After he was transformed, he killed his Sire, accidentally of course, I was lucky enough to find him before he found any humans. He is quite charming when he wants to be"

"Stop talking behind my back!" growled Francois _I am the only one allowed to criticize people here!_

"Now, now Francois, put your Sunday manners in front of the guest, I won't say it again" replied Harry "I have to say that jealousy doesn't suit you my dear"

"Nonsense, everything suits me" responded the blond while taking a seat in one of the couches. "Argh Harry, look at this place it's so… common and vulgar, and cheap" _Waste of the fortune in his hands._

"I will not waste away money in furniture I barely use. And besides, I quite like it, is practical. Now, I don't go around making comments about your taste do I?"

"I am not commenting on your taste, since clearly you have none" _And mine is impeccable after all_. The vampire proceeded to cross his arms and pout "You have been neglecting me! My wedding is on its way and I am freaking out and my bride's maid is not there to help me!" Harry snorted, while indicating to Edward to sit. He moved his wand and also sat.

"Do you mean to tell me that you and Bryan finally came to an agreement?" Three wine glasses came from the kitchen and moved in front of each one of them. Edward noticed that the smell coming from his was less intense than the one coming from Harry's. Francois cup seemed to smell completely differently, the shade of the blood was quite bright, it also smelled very sweet and vanilla like.

"Pure Veela blood, my favorite!" exclaimed Francois pleasantly after taking a sip. "And no, Bryan still insists you will be his best man, I shall use everything in my power to see that you aren't" _Maybe if I make him choose between sex or giving up on Harry as best man…_

"Look, as I say before, I will not involve myself in this discussion. And how exactly are you freaking out?"

"Well I am not exactly freaking out, but I might! And I want you there if I do" _I miss you! We haven't seen each other in ages!_ Harry snorted again, and then he frowned.

"Wasn't Bryan coming with you?"

"He decided to stop and visit Kurt and the lot of them before making his way" he then directed his attention towards Edward "Harry has been awfully secretive about you. He refuses to tell me anything beyond your name, and the fact you were bad enough to get unconscious. Tell me more about you, like how old are you?" _What are your intentions?_ He demanded.

"I am 104" replied Edward briskly, while narrowing his eyes and tensing.

"And it's none of your business Francois, you can't harass people for information. Especially not one of my guests in my own house" the tone on Harry's voice carried some sort of warning, for Francois nodded seriously and backed up.

"Just trying to get to know him, no need to get defensive"_ I just need to get him alone and see what the hell he wants with Harry._ The sounds of low barking interrupted whatever he was going to say next. A second later the door opened and closed, and a slight unpleasant smell reached Edward's nose. A bulky figure appeared in the doorway and Harry stood up to greet him happily. From what Edward could tell, the man's build was more like the pack of La Push than Emmett. However his scent wasn't quite that bad, it did have a sort of wildness that kept him on edge. He had short dark brown hair and his features were quite rough.

"Bryan you bloody bastard! I see you finally decided to come visit me" smiled Harry while clasping his right hand with his and giving him an affectionate one arm hug with the other. The newcomer corresponded enthusiastically and replied teasingly.

"Well grandpa, you know things are not how they used to be way back when and can't come to visit all the time. I am all grown up now and have responsibilities to take care of_!" Miss you too mate_. He took a seat next to Francois and passed an arm around his shoulders. They locked gaze and smiled adoringly to each other, their minds filled with images of moments together. Edward felt a sharp pain at the happiness and love they displayed for each other.

"Oi! None of that on my couch! I'll have you separated until the wedding if you start making out"

"You wouldn't dare!" exclaimed Francois. _He would._

"Wanna try me?... Edward, are you quite well?" he asked when he saw the pained expression.

"Yes, quite. I am sorry if I appear to be rude, but are you a…" he left the question hanging towards Bryan.

"Werewolf? Well yes of course" _And don't tell me, you are a… vampire!_ Answered Bryan not at all bothered by the surprised appearing in Edwards face.

"And you two…" started before being interrupted, he realized it was happening more and more often since he met Harry.

"Together?" _Mates, gay, from different species, going to marry?_ "Yes" replied Bryan again with a slightly more tensed body. _He says one bad thing about us and, so help me Merlin, I am lighting him on fire, and buying a new couch for Harry._

"That's unusual" replied Edward still surprised. Harry and Bryan laughed at his reaction; Francois simply rolled his eyes and sipped his cup, curling against the werewolf. Edward then came to a shocking realization. "I can't read your mind" he whispered looking at Harry after trying unsuccessfully to get anything from him. "I can't read your mind" he said again with more conviction, but a shakier voice.

Edward was too ashamed to say it aloud. However, the facts were too clear to be able to lie to himself. He was on the bridge of having a panic attack. He escaped from the living room and exited the house. Cotton was nowhere in sight. The air didn't seem to get to his lungs fast enough. And it was ridiculous, because he didn't need air, it didn't stop his breath from coming laboriously. His shirt felt constricting, and his whole body was shaking. His legs weren't strong enough to support him, and before he realized he was on his knees.

"Edward?" Harry's voice was soft, and his movements deliberately slow.

Edward laughed almost hysterically, too stubborn to cry, he hugged himself trying to keep the emptiness from spreading across him. Harry was standing before him now, giving him a wide enough breach between them in order to not overwhelm the distressed vampire.

"Edward, I need you to calm down" it sounded like a request, but Edward could heard the soft command behind it. His whole body seemed to start relaxing instinctually at the order. Edward wished he could hate Harry, he wanted to feel the pain of the loss; and as awful as it sounded, he was too grateful for the short moments of peace where he would forget about Bella. "I won't push you Edward if you decide not to answer, but I will ask you once and I expect an honest answer, are you ok?"

Edward didn't move an inch. It was clear he wasn't ok. He refused to answer; it was not Harry's problem. In a subconscious level he knew, the reason he refused to talk to the older vampire was out of resentment. Bella had been the only person or vampire that could keep her mind shielded from his power. He resented this vampire for sharing a trait that he associated only to Bella. He resented him for making her unique ability seem less special.

She was meant to be with him, they complemented each other. His family believed that the reason they were perfect for each other was the fact he could not read her. He needed to get to know her in order to understand her. No one ever told him as much, but he had read it from all of them.

"Very well then, I'll return to Francois and Bryan. You may come in the house whenever you felt like it" Harry turned elegantly and walked back inside. The small calm he had gained with Harry's presence left him, and it was replaced with rage. How could he? How could he demean one of the pillars of his and Bella's relationship without even trying to? He stayed outside for a few hours, getting angrier and angrier with each second. He stormed inside the house, following Harry's scent until he found him inside a studio sitting comfortably behind the desk. His feet resting on the desk while he read a file in concentration.

"Why can't I read your mind?" he asked in a half growl. His body shaking now, in rage.

"It's a brand of magic; Occlumency. A pain to master, in simple terms, it allows the user to guard his mind." He raised his eyes to meet Edward's "I was quite curious whether you had a gift or not" He gave an assessing look to the younger vampire "It seems quite fitting for you to read minds, you strike me as someone that needs to know everything to be satisfied" with that he returned to his paper dismissing Edward entirely.

"Can you take it down?" asked Edward while approaching the desk, trying to get Harry's full attention.

"Naturally, I haven't done so in… I can't remember, probably 400 years ago" he waved his hand in an indistinct fashion; he frowned at something in the file.

"Take it down!" he ordered getting even angrier at Harry's nonchalant attitude. Harry raised his eyes and met Edward's.

"I guard very jealously my mind Edward. You are a guest here, and there is no relation between us beyond superficial acquaintance. I have known mortal enemies better than I know you, you are free to close the gap at any given time" he closed the file harshly "I see no reason why you deem necessary for me to take down my shields. Furthermore, you are my guest, and I will not be ordered around in my home. I have been patient with you and haven't asked more than you are willing to give. I demand you to have the same courtesy or leave immediately"

"You don't understand! I need you to!" he expressed desperately. He needed to see his mind, assure himself this vampire was nothing like his Bella.

"You are right, I don't understand. How could I if you don't tell me?" Harry stood up, while the file vanished from his hands. "Tell me why Edward, what's so important that you need to invade my privacy? I may think about it if you give me a good enough reason"

"I… I couldn't read her mind. That had never happened to me before, that is until now" he explained lamely, now he was saying it out loud it seemed quite foolish "I… always assumed we…"

"You were meant to each other because of that" finished Harry for him, Edward nodded.

"Among other things" added weakly after a moment.

"Like?" pressed Harry gently.

"She was fascinating, didn't fear me for one second, we couldn't stay away from each other. Her blood was the most alluring thing I have ever encountered" named Edward, while Harry frowned.

"_La tua cantante_" muttered Harry while passing a hand through his hair and messing it more. "It shows a rather impressive self-control that you didn't drink from her at first opportunity"

"It was close" admitted Edward, the curiosity of the terms used by Harry growing. Harry's eyes narrowed and looked closely at Edward.

"You are aware of all the consequences of a prolonged exposure to your singer?" Edward blinked, confused.

"Beyond the blood lust?" he asked unsure. Harry deflated considerably; it was clearly not the answer he was looking for.

"I am afraid not. How long where you in a relationship with this Bella?"

"Around 7 months" Harry hummed in understanding "Care to inform me of your discoveries?"

"I rather let you read it from a book. I am afraid should I tell you myself you will react badly and I will be forced to subdue you. Let it rest for now, I will give you your answers in time" Edward was puzzled by the answer, but Harry was unmoving with his resolve, even after much prodding and digging. Amazingly the wizard could be even more stubborn than him.

Finally he snapped at Edward, warning him that one more comment of the topic and he will silence him with a spell. He waved his wand and all the papers in the desk started floating to different parts of the room. In the end Edward decided to ask a question that has been burning him since he found out magic was real.

"How does magic work?"

"I don't get it" complained Edward. Harry gave an exasperated sigh.

"This is why magic is only explained when you are eleven and fucking gullible" muttered Harry angrily. Albus' laugh filled the room. "Oh cease that immediately you old fool!"

"I believe Harry, that since I am a portrait, you are in fact older than me" Edward could have been imagining it, but there was a twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes. "And do please moderate your language; time has done more than enough to murder the English language as it is"

"We have already had this conversation before, I refuse to have it again" Harry stood up, and after sparing a look to Edward he passed a hand through his hair in frustration. "I can't believe it. Your stubbornness to accept the facts in front of you is actually eating my patience"

"Not that you ever had much to begin with" muttered the portrait, and was ignored by both vampires.

"I just don't get how magic works! It has to have a reasonable explanation" Harry covered his face with his hand and groaned in defeat, suppressing the need to scream at Edward's logic. They have been doing this for hours.

"That's it. Albus take over; I am going to have a shower. It's your turn to deal with the unbelieving, I had my share back with Churchill, I still haven't quite recovered from that conversation" with that confusing statement Harry left the room.

"What did he meant by that?" asked Edward puzzled.

"The Second and First Wars were not only muggles, non-magical people, affairs. Harry was the unspoken commander of the magical forces. In both occasions he made sure to work alongside with both governments at the time. The few people that were aware of his existence frowned at most of his decisions, but Harry's name carries a lot of weight in our world. However his decisions proved to be right and all his efforts were rewarded when the magical community was hardly affected" Edward blinked surprised at the information.

"It seems odd that a vampire would concern himself with the mortal's affairs" remarked Edward.

"Ah, yes, a curse and a blessing if you ask me. Harry has a natural weakness to help those in need. It was so engraved in his human nature that unsurprisingly it survived the transformation" Albus smiled "But we are getting off topic here. Tell me Edward, do you believe in God?"

"I used to" he responded sincerely. The portrait raised an eyebrow at that but didn't comment.

"Is explanation needed for faith? Do those that believe need a tangible proof of that omnipotent being they called God?" Edward nodded to show he was following the explanation. "Most wizards don't believe in a religion, or more accurately in a God. The concept of things appearing out of nothing is not foreign to us. We believe in magic. To us it is as vital as air to mortals, or blood to vampires. It keeps us alive. You strip magic away off a wizard and you are striping him away of his essence, or life force if you will"

"I see; does that mean there is no way of knowing how it works?" after experimenting with all the process of humanity, and more importantly, the discovery of science, Edward felt oddly bothered by the idea of magic.

"Many wizards and muggles have asked questions about the universe. If the mortal philosophers are unable to agree on the most basic things, how do you expect anybody to understand something as complex and beautiful as magic?" Edward nodded, still digesting the idea of an inexplicable force capable of doing almost anything with just a wave of a stick.

"Is a wizard's magic part of their soul?" Albus took his moment to answer his question.

"Yes and no. A wizard without a soul cannot perform magic, he will be just a shell, he will be alive yes, but there would be no life in him, and in consequence, magic will abandon him. On the other hand, a wizard without magic is simply dead. Reason why vampires cannot be created from wizards. The venom, in a way, destroys mortality, and magic is much too wild to be trapped in the same body for eternity." Albus paused before deciding how to continue his explanation.

"Unless forced to, magic will never help a wizard to remain in this world forever" He smiled, and there was some pride in his stance at the next statement. "Magic is sentient, and Harry's magic decided to stay with him even after immortality had claimed him. His magic must have found him worthy enough to trust herself into his command. You can imagine how precarious is to be giving the power of magic alongside immortality."

Edward nodded, a new respect for Harry growing. If a thing as simple as reading one's mind made Aro raise to power, he shuddered to imagine what could be accomplish with magic. He offered an observation that had started bothering.

"A wizard without soul is like a vampire then? We are in a sense alive, but we have no soul."

"What makes you say that?" asked a voice from behind him. He turned to see Harry with his arms crossed, inclined against the doorframe.

"How can we have souls if we are meant to take life away from humans to survive?" he couldn't help the bitterness in his tone.

"How can humans have a soul, when they kill to feed themselves?" Harry uncrossed his arms, and walked towards him in an imposing manner; he was so full of confidence that Edward couldn't help but feel drawn to him. "What makes humans better than a deer, so that taking their life would be so unforgivable? Humans may be able to think and talk and reason, but a wolf would never kill out of malice alone. He kills to survive, humans kill for very little."

"Yes, but humans have a soul, they are capable of showing, selfness, love…" Harry cut him off.

"According to you humans have souls because they are able to feel love. I have loved, you claim to have loved, or where you lying about Bella?" Edward stood up offended; Harry however didn't wait for his reply. "You are in pain, mourning a loss. How could you not have a soul if you are capable of feeling?"

Edward remained silent. Harry took that as his cue to continue "Vampires are capable to show every emotion that a normal human feels. What's more, we feel more intensely, all the qualities of humanity are further enhanced in us. Being selfish, greedy, stubborn or merciless, it's all part of human nature, and it's easier to bask in those traits than in our virtues. However, we love, protect and mourn more strongly. You fell in love with a human, again, how could you if you didn't possess a soul?"

"Yes I loved her. However her blood never stopped calling me, I managed to contain myself, I fell in love, and what good did that to her? It only led her to her death. I may as well have killed her with my own hands" the pressure in his chest was growing, the guilt moving inside of him, destroying any peace he had found so far.

"Continue to blame yourself for the actions of others, and you will never be judged by your own worth" stated Harry casually. "I don't kill humans if I can help it. But I have participated in many wars, and have taken many lives in order to save more. I have seen the goodness and darkness of humanity. It's nature to have a creature kill another for their flesh, what's so different about blood? Either way, you did not take her blood, temptation matters very little as long as we do not give into it."

"If you are so sure that feeding of mortal is not so horrible, why do you not kill in order to feed?" spat Edward with a little more force than necessary.

"Why kill if the possibility to not do it is there? I respect life, is as simple as that."

"I wish I could have your convictions. I condemned Bella by letting her associate with a soulless creature like me" Harry looked at him intensely; he didn't dare to break eye contact.

"What if I could prove to you that you have a soul?" the question made Edward freeze.

"Harry, if your train of thoughts is what I believe, I do beg you to reconsider. It is less than wise." commented Albus.

"How?" Edward asked suspiciously. He ignored the small feeling of hope that made its way around the guilt and self-loathing.

"Magic is not just filled with unicorns, rainbows and cheerful spells that make the world a better place. There are dark creatures out there that form as much part of our life as anything else. You think vampires are dark and soulless? We are the image of goodness compared to others" he appeared a book opened at a seemingly random page. "I was planning on giving this to you so you could read some facts you seem to be clueless about vampires. However, I think you will find this even more interesting."

"Harry there is no need for drastic measures" complained the portrait again.

"For the stubborn, ignorant and unbelieving there is no other way than drastic measures" replied Harry, before handing him the book. "Read about them, and if you ask me, I will take you to them" Edward grabbed the book and read the headline.

"What are they?" he felt that by the warnings of Albus and Harry's seriousness it was not an answer he should look forward to. Harry was already out of the room by the time he finished his question. Albus sighed defeated and spoke.

"Read and think about what you learn carefully. I have seen some of the bravest men fall under their mere presence. But more importantly, even the most ignorant fool out there knows better than to seek them willingly. To fear them is a wise thing, not cowardly. What Harry is offering is madness, but I am afraid I must conceal to his point. It is most regretful, but he may be right about needing drastic measures to open your eyes" and with that statement the old wizard left, leaving him alone with the book.

"Dementors" he read out loud this time.

So sorry for the lack of updates! I promise I haven't abandoned the fic, I have plans to start writing again on July 2012 when I am free from uni and work.


	5. Sheer Stupidity

**Ok, I apologize, I really have no excuse for taking so long, but there's been a heavy lack of inspiration when it comes to all things Twilight.**

**At the moment I am too busy to write for this fics, however I will go back home on July and will dedicate my time to finish this fic. I still wanted to at least let you all know that I am alive, the fic has not been abandoned and I will endeavor to finish it this year.**

**Thanks to my awesome beta, **Stephvamp25, **who has kept an eye on me and hasn't forgotten this fic, and of course thank you all of you who had reviewed.**

**Here we go again!**

**Chapter 5**

**Sheer Stupidity**

Harry stood stoically a few feet from the shivering form of Edward. The younger vampire was curled up in a corner, skin translucent, lips blue and eyes pale grey. Harry watched the clothed figure hovering over the other vampire, and crossed his arms unconcerned.

Edward needed to learn his lesson, and since the ignorant idiot had dragged him to this hell hole out of sheer stupidity, he was going to make sure he learnt it right. Edward's scream pierced the small interrogation room they were at. Harry looked at of the fake window. This week could not get worse, and as always, after conjuring the magic words to bring mayhem and chaos, all hell broke loose.

The sad thing for Harry was that this Wednesday barely made it into the top ten crappiest Wednesday of his existence… fuck Garfield and his Mondays, Wednesdays were the real deal.

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

Bryan raised his eyes from the newspaper he was reading and watched bored as his mate paced around the apartment muttering curses under his breath. A few of them directed towards Harry, but most at 'the new pity project' as hen had taken to call Edward. Once in a while he entered the kitchen to ask Bryan something, before reassuming his pacing. He sighed and wondered what had he done to deserve such a… dramatic mate. The question was promptly disregarded; even if he could, he wouldn't change a thing about Francois.

"Stupid hero complex! Stupid, stupid, stupid Potter you should know better by now!" the blond vampire moved out of his range of vision, before coming back in a blur. "You agree with me right? Right Bryan!" he put both hands on his hips and stared at his mate.

"Of course I do honey" Bryan responded without looking up, Francois nodded satisfied and went back into the living room. Bryan shook his head frustrated, of course he didn't agree. It wasn't a matter of who was right or wrong; it was simply Harry's nature after all. Bryan reassumed his lecture and frowned at the news. He briefly worried about Harry. He was the one most affected with the situation after all. He changed the page, oh well, life moves on, and Harry was old enough to know what he was doing.

Francois stepped into the balcony. He fished a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and a lighter. With fluid and elegant movements he lit one and started smoking. Usually he preferred to stay away from such an unbecoming and nasty habit. But Francois was worried; when he was worried he had three ways of dealing with his emotions. Smoking, shopping, and sex, the three sacred Ss.

He was worried about Harry and his 'guest'. Francois had known Harry during all his vampire life, and 237 years was a long time, at least in human terms. Hell, he considered Harry more of his Sire than the bastard that transformed him, he and Bryan were the only close people in his life. He had friends, good friends even; however they were not people he would miss for the rest of eternity should something happen to them.

He was worried because Harry saw Edward with a different look than he saw everybody else. It was a mixture of things really, concern, helplessness, compassion, and a good deal of frustration too. Harry probably related to what Edward was living. Yet, none of those things worried Francois, he had seen Harry directing that gaze to too many people before, himself included. No, what Francois was worried about was the clear curiosity Harry was showing in Edward. Harry probably disregarded it off as part of the interest he had in helping the broken vampire.

Francois knew better.

Harry genuinely wanted to know Edward. Harry was a nice guy, he always showed a polite interest in hearing about people's lives, be it old or new, nevertheless he didn't pry. Harry may have been acting aloof and calm around Edward, but Harry was curious, too curious for Francois' taste. He hadn't seen this side of Harry in a long time. Harry was burning to question Edward about his life. What was worse, Harry was all too willing to share his life with Edward; it usually took more for him to open up. The new stray wasn't worthy of so much attention. He gave a long last drag to the cigarette before extinguishing it against the ashtray.

His mind drifted to the article in today's newspaper and to the conversation he had with Harry an hour ago. Harry had gone to great lengths to help Edward. And how did he repay him? He ran off, and got himself in a huge mess that Harry was going to have to fix. Francois scowled; the cigarette was not enough to relax him. He smirked viciously and reentered the penthouse. He may not be able to go shopping this late at night, but there was another S he could always rely on.

"Oh Bryan, would you come in for a second?" the tone grabbed his mate's attention immediately. The werewolf left the newspaper on the table. He had learned his lesson a long time ago, it was much easier (and beneficial) to just go along with what Francois wanted. He always got something out of it. It was time to collect his reward. The paper lay on the floor in a mess. The headline of the day managed to stay on top of everything.

Rouge Vampire Execution Rescheduled for Tomorrow

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

The week before

Thursday, 10:33 PM

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

Harry allowed the water to wash away his frustration. If he had been human, the temperature would have been unbearable by now. Harry found his train of thoughts moving towards the 'new stray' he had picked up. The term was oddly fitting. Meryl used it, Francois used it, Bryan used it, hell even his family used it before they died.

It was hardly his fault that over the course of 5 centuries he had encountered several people and creatures in need of help. Werewolves, veelas, wizards, muggles, dragons, house elves, giants, centaurs, goblins, hippogriffs and that was only when he was human. After being transformed the list seemed to grow and grow. He could imagine Hermione sighing frustrated about his 'saving people thing', that of course followed by an enthusiastic rant about all the good he had made for the creatures he took in.

He used to think that given the choice of doing one thing differently, he would have avoided becoming a vampire or prevent the death of his loved ones. Stop Riddle before he could begin his campaign of terror. His heart screamed, yes, I would save all the innocents who died. Yes, I would have stopped the war. Yes, I would have wanted a mortal life. But he knew differently. The Wizard World would have been stuck without a war that showed how pointless the blood discrimination was.

Like the Second World War helped muggles realize how damaging prejudice could be, the Blood War stirred the moral fundaments and principles of the wizard community. Hell, he could perfectly imagine the Magical World being in the current present with the same customs and views had not something drastic happened. And what he dreaded the most was the fact that had he not been a vampire he wouldn't have been around to help the transition.

The magical community could have forgotten about the war with time. His presence being know to the most powerful figures helped the message to be kept alive. Now, his name was a symbol of hope. His name was up par with Merlin, and that knowledge was one of the few things that scared him greatly. It was too much to hear everyday his name from an unknown witch or wizard, cursing their fates or thanking their good fortune. He was at least grateful for his dislike of fame and notoriety; otherwise Draco would have looked like a modest down to earth guy.

He shook his head returning to the more pressing matters. Edward. The vampire had an aura of depression around him that Harry easily recognized. The self-hatred, guilt, disgust, pain, remorse. Yes, he knew all too well what it felt like.

A normal person went through the 5 stages of loss, from Denial, to Anger, Bargain, Depression and finally Acceptance. The problem with Edward and his way of dealing with Bella's death was that instead of following the normal stages of grief, he had skipped from denial to depression. In fact, the closest to any emotion that Edward had shown was his earlier outburst.

"Great, at 504 I have to deal with teenager puppy love" he muttered to himself, while washing his hair. He knew Edward would be offended with the patronizing way he referred to his relationship with Bella, but Edward wasn't aware of the implications that a prolonged exposure to a singer had in a vampire.

"Why do I get the feeling a temper tantrum is going to be unavoidable?" with that last question he turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. After putting on a random pair of pants he jumped into bed and let out a sigh of pleasure.

He proceeded to clear his mind and allow his body to relax. Even if as a vampire he couldn't sleep anymore, every now and then he took a few hours to clear his mind. Damn Snape, if only he knew that his lessons didn't go to waste. He smirked. The bastard probably was rolling in his grave. After a few more breaths his mind started to clear.

He was more than certain of the decision that Edward was going to make.

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

Friday, 7:12 AM

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

Edward sat there looking at the fire without moving an inch. He hadn't seen Harry or Albus since yesterday. Without realizing he had dropped the human act, he didn't breathe, didn't blink, he could have been mistaken by a statue easily. His mind on the other hand was in constant movement. His whole world had been moved from under him. Edward had always believed that vampires, with their need to feed on human blood, were the lowest creatures on earth.

Now… could it be true? Could there be something out there dark enough to actually feed on souls? In a very morbid way Edward hoped it was true. Not only so he could be certain once and for all if there was still a soul in him. He wanted them to be real so that his existence wouldn't seem that horrific. If there was something out there even worse than a vampire, it had to be a Dementor.

If Dementors existed, Edward could actually look at vampires and think more highly of them. See them with the unshakable hope that Carlisle always held. It was a bittersweet thought. The fact that he could hold such an incredibly selfish wish made him wonder for the first time if his human nature was as dark as his vampire one.

"A galleon for your thoughts" Edward looked up startled and met Dumbledore's gaze. He had a small inviting smile in his face "No? How about 17 sickles?" Edward blinked confused. The portrait made an exaggerated sigh of surrender before saying "Oh fine! 493 knuts, but that's my last offer"

There was a soft chuckle from behind. He turned to see as Harry descended the invisible stairs, he was dressed in a pair of plain old jeans and a forest green hoodie, which had printed in big white letters the word GAP. Edward wasn't sure what to make of Harry's taste. It seemed incredibly simple. After living so long with Alice he had grown used to expensive, over the top, brands. Beside his family, the only other coven that interacted with humans was the Denali Clan, and they all seem to have a similar preference for expensive things.

"Albus! Shame on you! Trying to scam a muggle" Edward rose from his seat as Harry entered the living room at a sedated pace. His whole body seemed relaxed. "Edward, don't listen to this old fool, he's just trying to play mind games with you"

"Nonsense! I am deeply offended Harry, and I shall never forgive you" Albus crossed his arms and pretended to sulk. Harry dismissed his childish actions with a wave of his hand, and then with a smirk he asked his guest.

"Edward, would you care for a lemon drop?" he appeared a plate seemingly out of thin air. The younger vampire looked at the plate with incredulity.

"Are they magical?" there had to be some sort of magic involved. He couldn't think of another reason to be offered something that tasted like dirt. Maybe they were some sort of vampire candies?

"Nope, plain muggle lemon drops" he had his eyes fixed in the portrait; the smirk hadn't vanished from his face. Albus on the other hand was glaring at Harry with fury. Edward thought that for a portrait, it was quite intimidating. The older vampire remained unmoving.

"That's below the belt, Potter" and with that Albus left the frame. Harry chuckled and disappear the bowl.

"Sorry about that, he has been awfully intrigued by lemon drops since he heard of them. It's fun to tease him from time to time" Harry moved towards one of the ends of the room, the wall disappeared and displayed an extensive collection of wine bottles that reached the ceiling. After Harry opened one, the smell danced across the room, Edward realized they stored blood.

"I want to see them" spoke Edward, his voice strong and full of conviction.

Silence followed the statement. Harry stopped the motion of pouring himself a coup of blood. To a normal human he stood frozen by the announcement. However Edward could see that his shoulders dropped a little, like if suddenly a great weight had been put on the older vampire.

Harry returned the bottle of blood to the place that it had been seconds before and turned slowly. He searched Edward's eyes for any sign of doubt, knowing that there wasn't going to be any. Edward looked into Harry's eyes, and felt completely exposed; not even with Jasper or Aro's abilities, has he ever experienced such vulnerability. He wondered whenever or not Harry had a special talent beside his magic.

Harry gave his back again, shaking his head slowly in resignation. The bottles shifted at an incredible speed, the top ones moving down. Harry waited a second before taking one. He poured blood in two whiskey glasses. Edward wrinkled his nose, suddenly burned from the smell. Surprisingly his throat ached in pain and not in hunger. It felt like he had salt rubbed against an open wound. He resisted the urge to stop breathing. The color of the blood was extremely dark. He was sure that without his enhanced view he would have described it off as black.

"I discovered a few century's back that although Vampire feed on blood, different ingredients can be added" Harry spoke calmly while putting one of the glasses against the light "venom for example can change the feel and intensity of the blood, make it spicier, sweeter, rougher, smoother, like a good spice. The essence of some creatures can create effects on the consumer. Make them feel happy, depressed, content, calm or even drunk, the possibilities are endless" he put the other glass against the light.

"Think of it as the art of creating a good wine" Harry handed one of the glasses to him. Edward absently noted that while his glass had approximately two fingers of the liquid, Harry's was almost full.

"What is it?" Edward sniffed it carefully, the burning sensation on his nose intensified to an unbearable level, in response he stopped breathing. Harry raised an eyebrow amused, a teasing smirk in place.

"Nundu's venom, Thestral blood and Lethifold's essence*" Harry fixed his gaze on the drink, before looking back at Edward with resignation and disapproval "I believe we should have something strong to toast your decision. This has the bonus to give you a little idea of what to expect. Drink it" Edward hesitated when Harry didn't make a move to drink from his own glass. After a second he made up his mind, something told him that Harry wouldn't go along with his request otherwise.

Edward emptied the glass in one motion, and regretted immediately. He always thought that the burning of his throat during his newborn years was the worst sensation he had ever felt. Instead of a burning sensation, he was consumed by a freezing in his veins. It was a feeling of cold he only recognized by vague human memories.

His eyes filled with venom and stung; after gasping for air, he realized oxygen was a bad idea. It only intensified the cold fire spreading across his whole system. He fell to his knees trembling, unable to control his body. His hand clutching to the glass that amazingly didn't shattered under the pressure. He couldn't move his limbs, his mind could barely focus.

Harry sipped his glass absently, just tasting it. He showed no effects whatsoever from the drink, he then held his drink a little higher than necessary as if making a toast. He connected their eyes while he spoke.

"To your sheer stupidity Edward" He gave the younger vampire a small nod before speaking again. "May your insecurities either banish or destroy you once and for all" In one fluid move he knelt at his level, clicked their glasses together and drank the whole content without even flinching.

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

Monday, 8:26 AM

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

"Meryl, you know I barely ask for any favors" Harry stated while following her around the Department of Mysteries. The woman kept walking without even sparing him a glaze "Common _Merry_, help a friend out pleaseeee" he purposely used her childhood nickname, hoping to annoy her enough to just give him what he wanted.

Meryl stopped suddenly and contained herself enough to not light the vampire on fire. "First of all, you ask me favors all the time, secondly don't you ever use that awful name again and for the last time _Potter_" his last name was said barely above a whisper, but still with a lot of anger "I will _not_ give you a pass to visit Azkaban. Do you even realize what are you asking? It's a prison! _A prison_! Not a quidditch stadium!" they both stared at each other in silence.

"I see" replied Harry, while slowly a mischievous smirk appeared in his face. Meryl tensed and narrowed his eyes "If you can't do anything, you can't do anything" he then moved pass her "I'll just go and talk to Damian"

"Potter! Come back here!" she whispered furiously, he ignored her and reached the end of the corridor. Meryl was forced to run to catch him "Leave the Minister out of this! He has more than enough on his plate, Potter… Potter!"

Harry continued to ignore her, and after applying his usual glamour he reached the elevator. Fortunately for him, it opened immediately. He quickly pressed the bottom, the doors closed just in time for him to escape the wrath of Meryl. He greeted the young auror in the elevator, while humming happily along the elevator tune. Before Harry realized, he had reached the minister's office. He stepped into the hallway and saw that two of the secretary desks were emptied. Luckily the third was occupied by a dark haired girl.

"Hello there! Is there anything I can do for you?" her voice was a little too enthusiastic, most likely than not, she was new.

"Yes, I have to see the minister, I don't have an appointment, but if you tell him that Seamus is here to see him he'll let me pass in no time" she nodded and entered the office, only to exit promptly afterwards.

"The minister will see you now" she looked at him curiously, trying to determinate his importance. He grinned at her and motion to her to get closer.

"I want you to do something for me, anytime now the head of the Mystery Department is going to appear here asking if you have seen me. When she does, tell her I went to look for the Minister in the international conference room" he smiled at her reassuringly, he could clearly see and smell her blush. She nodded her head, a little dazzled. "I shall be forever in your debt" he winked at her and entered the office.

The Minister was reading a document, however as soon as he heard the door closing he raised his eyes. Harry could practically see the child glee in them. Damian was more than competent as a minister, but even after all this years he still couldn't shake the hero worship he felt towards Harry. If there was something he regretted regarding his upcoming retirement, it was knowing that Harry's existence was going to be erased from his mind.

"Mr. Potter, Sir! How are you? Everything is good I hope, it's been a while since we last meet, hasn't it?" Harry smiled indulgently at the excited chatter.

"Since your reelection if I recall correctly. However, I hardly consider 5 years a long time; then again, time has become very superfluous to me" the minister smiled excitedly, this was going to be very easy.

"I know you are a busy man Damian, so I will go straight to the point. I need two passes to go to Azkaban, just to be clear, the other guest is also a vampire" he smiled reassuringly "The trip is mostly for academic purpose. We are conducting a study to determinate the difference between a human and a vampire exposition to Dementors"

"Sounds very intriguing, hopefully you will finish it before the elections and I'll be able to read it. Which date is best for you?" the minister was more than happy to collaborate. In his mind Harry always compared him to Colin Creevey, thankfully a more toned down and mature version.

"I will be most grateful if you can arrange it for tomorrow"

"Tomorrow is the change of guards. That will not do at all. I hope you don't mind Wednesday?" Harry's smile became a little strained, although the change was unnoticeable for human eyes.

"Wednesday is perfect" Damian nodded while taking out forms.

"Would you need an escort?"

"No need, I know my way around" replied the vampire with a satisfied smirk. He stayed a little longer than necessary, chatting with the Minister about the upcoming elections and the candidates.

He indulged Damian's request of retelling his third year at Hogwarts; the favorite story of Damian and the reason he decided to get into politics. To fight for justice, that has been his personal slogan politically and in his personal life. Harry had always liked Damian for his integrity. It was good to know that Sirius' name had inspired so many people. Harry felt his godfather deserved the recognition more than he did.

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

Harry arrived home little after midday, went straight to his office, barely casting a glance at Edward. He only spoke to him to inform him the time they would leave the day after tomorrow. Edward tried to say something; Harry closed the door on his face before he could. He was annoyed and in a bad mood. Azkaban was going to bring back a mountain of bad memories.

Harry had hoped not to visit the prison for another 20 years at the least. He had been there too many times to count. Between the wards he helped to build after the war (wards that ensured Dementors, would be unable to leave the prison unless they had the authorization of the Minister of Magic, the Director of Azkaban, the Head of Aurors and the Head of the Department of Mystery), and all the visits in his capacity as an Auror and later an Unspeakable, he knew the place better than anybody else.

Harry shook his head, he needed to get some work done, prepare a few potions for the trip too. He also felt it prudent to meditate and strengthen his mental shields. A field day trip to Azkaban was always a consuming deal. He didn't have the time to sulk.

While the dark haired vampire went through his paper work, Edward stared baffled at the door.

"Don't take it personally. Harry's relationship with Dementors has always been very precarious. You must understand that, while the goals of your mission seem to be worth the sacrifice for you. Harry has nothing to win over this situation" Albus attempted to sound soothing, Edward found it annoying.

"Why does he do it then? I would be more than happy to go alone, he just needs to point me the direction. I don't need to be baby sat." Edward growled at the portrait, Albus simply smiled in that grandfatherly way of his.

"You want to die alone as well? Ignoring the fact that as a muggle you would be unable to find and enter the island without the company of a wizard, and assuming that you somehow bypass the multiple protections around the island that demand for an authorized signature of one of the four entities that have authority over the island. Do you really think it's a matter of finding a Dementor, dissipating your doubts and walking out?"

Edward didn't say anything. He had read the description of the Dementors, he was pretty certain he could out run them. As if reading his mind Albus sighed sadly and offered a final observation. "You are either very arrogant or naïve Mr. Edward" with those last words the man closed his eyes and the curtains surrounding the frame closed.

Edward stormed into the guest room. He didn't know why Harry's attitude towards him bothered him so much. He was driven crazy by the other vampire half of the time. He somehow felt guilty. There was a bottle in the bed with a simple note. Drink me. He snorted, the last time he followed that instruction it proved to be a bad idea.

He paced around the room a few times, his eyes going back towards the bottle every few minutes. He decided to distract himself with reading a few of the books Harry had suggested. Hours passed and he hadn't gone further than the first page. Every few minutes his eyes strayed towards the bottle. Finally with a small growl of annoyance he drank the contents. A small pleasant sensation invaded his body, it was blood. He hadn't even realized he was hungry.

He stared at the bottle, wondering why it had been impossible for him to ignore the written order. Deciding not to dwell on the matter, he placed it on the night stand, picked up the book and was finally able to start reading.

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

While Harry busied himself with directing the boat, Edward focused his gaze on the somber island ahead. A constant chill seemed to run under his skin. It had no effect on his dead body, but it reached deeper. Unconsciously he shifted closer to Harry, who seemed unfazed by the dark presence that was slowly consuming them. It was surprisingly reassuring to have the older vampire so close. He didn't dare to press it further and lose the small comfort. Whether Harry tolerated him because he didn't notice or because he didn't care, it was unknown to Edward.

Edward fought the instinct to run away; slowly, as the island got closer, unintelligible whispers started entering his mind. Images of horrible moments in the lives of strangers momentarily drowned Edwards own memories. Harry observed stoically, waiting for him to compose himself.

"_Killed him, murdered him, with my own two hands, I did it. I did it. I did it. Yes I did it"_He tried to keep the voices out, but they were too strong, or maybe he was getting weaker.

"_Cold, so cold" _

"_I had to do it; I didn't have to do it. But I did? Or did I? Who did it? Was it me? Yes I did, no I did not. My hands are dirty, I can't get the blood out!"_

"_Please… no more… no more… please"_

"…_hurts"_

"_Bloody rats, the whole lot! A plague, a plague, a plague is invading!" _

"Edward!" Harry's voice managed to pull him out of the pit of despair that the minds of the prisoners had become. The relief was short lived. The thoughts started to once again overwhelm his senses. _"Hush, hush, hush, here they come"_

"_Hide, hide, where do I hide"_

"_I swear I didn't mean to, please, come back, don't leave me alone! Honey, honey, come back"_

He grabbed his head in pain. Everything was too intense, too hurtful. With a sigh of annoyance Harry grabbed both sides of his face. "Concentrate on my mind!"

With a great amount of effort, Edward did as he was told. Harry's mind was heaven on the hell that Azkaban was. He slowly breathed in and out, relaxing his tense body. Harry's mind was still blank, blocking Edward from even getting a glance of the wizard's thoughts. However, as soon as his presence was inside the older vampire's mind, a feeling of numbness surrounded him.

"It's temporary and not a particularly strong shield. You just need to get out of my mind to break it. I don't recommend it; after all, it wouldn't do for you to have a breakdown before we even get to see the ever delightful guardians of Azkaban. I recommend visiting this time of the year, winter is starting after all. It adds something to the atmosphere" he flashed him a vindictive smirk "The lucky ones die this month…"

Edward stared, unable to recognize this Harry as the one that joked around with Albus. The boat reached the island and a short, bald man, stepped forward.

"Mr. White I presume" Harry stated unperturbed by the island. His magic had come forward, surrounding him in an invisible shield. Just because Edward was a masochist didn't mean he was going to suffer for him. "Nice code name, by the way, real subtle" the man grimaced.

"Boss' choice, how about yours too?"

"It was kind of last minute, so I'm going for a classic. I'm Mr. Potter and this is Mr. Weasley" the guard chuckled. Edward felt that he was missing something. It wasn't often he felt like an outsider of a cultural kind.

"Thank you for that sir, as bad as it was, I rarely get to laugh on the job" he signaled the prison behind "We received instructions that you would not be in need of an escort. However I still need to see your permits" Harry raised an eyebrow, the guard shrugged "Protocol, very useless, but…"

"No problem, we understand completely" handing out two blue cards to the guard he waited patiently for him to finish checking the paper work with his wand. "Congratulations on your hit wizards. They have chosen very fine positions" the man blushed.

"Is not very often we get the newbie's to practice visitor's protocol" muttered the man handing the cards back.

"As I say, it's not a problem" he directed Edwards towards the imposing doors of Azkaban.

"Mr. Potter, I just wanted to warn you, that in an hour it's rounds time, I'm not sure what you hope to accomplish, but I do recommend you to do it before that time. Otherwise, in 5 hours we will go to retrieve whatever is left of you" Harry nodded his head in acknowledgment and continued forwards, completely unaffected by the grim warning.

To Edward, Azkaban was a blurry maze. The chill overpowered his sense of direction and the only reason he keep going forward was because of Harry. He could hear heartbeats in the distance, followed by moans and mutters. Harry looked at him over his shoulder and with silent words conveyed his message. _Keep up or stay behind._

They passed in front of the cells. Edward stopped breathing. The smell was a torture to his oversensitive nose. Harry stopped in front of an empty cell. Edward watched in confusion the flower arrangements, pictures, letters and other small miscellaneous items surrounding the statue of a dog. Harry smiled nostalgically and kneeled in front of it.

"Well old dog, you haven't been forgotten" Edward stayed quiet, doing his best to ignore the few prisoners that had noticed their presence. He watched curiously as Harry fetched a dog collar from his robes and attached it to the statue's neck. The tag said '_Padfoot'. _"You won't be, not by me or anybody" he stood up and with one last look at the cell continued forwards.

They entered a small room that had only a chair. There was a window, which Harry promptly informed him was fake, he barked a 'stay here' and left. The cold set in deeper. Slowly he lost track of time, until he was unsure how long had he been in the infernal place.

Then it started. Voices, that didn't belong to the inmates. The voice of Bella, whispering, pleading him to save her, crying softly when she realized he was not coming.

Esme and Carlisle begging him to come back, throwing accusations and confessing the disappointment he was.

Rosalie's snotty tone, screaming she knew he was going to destroy their family. An image of Emmet growling in rightful anger appeared before him.

Alice's eyes were lost in visions of a future where he would finally leave them. Jasper was silent; he had always spoken with emotions better than with words. The betrayal, hurt, resentment, accusation, it was too much.

Faces of people he had never really spoken to appeared, all accusing him of different sins. The worst were the faces of the people he killed, who only looked at him blankly. Everything was a blur, things moving faster and faster until he was sure he was drowning in memories.

His mother, his real mother was there. Smoothing his hair and begging him not to die. To hold on, keep breathing while she went for the doctor, she looked feverish and stumbled as she walked deliriously.

Instinctually he knew; there was something in front of him. Yet his mind was too lost to try and understand the invisible presence. He was being pulled at different directions by the voices. And then a ripping sensation like nothing that he had ever felt made him scream in pain.

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

Harry created a mist barrier to push back the Dementor. The creature stared at Harry before nodding his head and leaving the room. Harry hummed in amusement, Dementors can remember, who would have thought.

"Edward?" he asked to the unmoving figure on the floor.

His head snapped forward violently, red eyes staring at him.

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

End Chapter 5

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

**Ok, so again I owe you all a big, massive, fat apology for the long delay and thank you for sticking around after so long. I'll see you all in July when I will dedicate my time to finishing this fic.**

**For those interested, I have started to publish a GleexHP crossover that has KurtxHarryXBlaine as the main pairing. I have the first 20 chaps ready and loaaaads of bits and pieces that I am putting together, so there will be some continuity for a while.**

**Also coming up this month, a Criminal MindsxHP fic that has the first 10 chapters ready or so. It will be HotchxHarry. This is the first fic I ever write where Harry is not 'top' which is odd, but fun!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Caroline**


End file.
